Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja
by NiteOwl18
Summary: After failing a creative written assignment, Gumball decided to turn it into a tale, just like his martial arts books. Soon everything that he had wrote started to come to life, and a demon is slowly taken the town of Elmore. Can Gumball become the hero just like in his tale to save his town? Mild coarse language, animated blood, and animated violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, It is me again, NiteOwl18. Sorry It took so long to post this story, and no, it's not The Assassin. Yeah, I said that I will make it, but I didn't. This is one of the story that will be out very soon, but I decided to post this one instead. Ladies and Gentleman, I give you my new fan fiction story, Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja. I know what you all are thinking: "This is a Naruto fan fic." It's not; there are about a million fan fics of it. This one is different. Read it.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><em>In the deep forest of the unknown, on a bright sunny day in the afternoon, three shadows were moving in a flash on top of the tall trees. The three strangers were keep on moving. They were wearing grey Class A armor with sword on their backs. On their right arms stood a strange red symbol of three lines, forming like a paw. The three of them were considered to be armed and dangerous, but now they were running from something as it was written upon their faces. They were about medium strong for someone in their late thirties.<em>

_One of the strangers said "Is he following us?"_

"_Nah. We lost him back at the river. There's no way he could have escape on our trap."_

_Suddenly, the stranger on the right was hit on his back, triggering an explosion and sending him down to the forest. The other two stopped and dropped down on where he landed. After hitting the ground, the stranger got on his feet as his back was a bit charred from that sudden explosion. He saw something on the ground and pick it up; it was small kunai. The small blade was cover with black ashes. The second stranger rubbed the ash with his blue glove hands as he rubbed it up and down with his thumb._

"_Bomb." He concluded._

_Then the three of them hear a creak and, in alert, all of them turn their heads at the north. There was nothing except a few leaves being blown away. They waited to see if the person they were running from was here, or if there was someone else. The sound of silence was suspicious for the three strangers. They each took out their long tanto from their backs and held it with both of their hands. They waited more for their enemy, or, if possible, enemies, to come out._

_The stranger in the middle hear a warning from the left and shouted "Duck!"_

_The other two hear his shouting and intensity went off as the stranger swing his blade on the coming object before being completely destroyed by an explosion._

_The other two strangers landed on their feets and both stare at the mist before it disappears. The stranger was alive, but the armor that was protecting his right arm have been blown off from the impact, exposing his charred arm._

_He cried as he touch his smoking arm with his left hand "D-Damn it!" He look down and saw another charred kinai on the ground._

_As the two of them were looking at him, they didn't see another stranger dropping from the skies and lands on his feet._

"_You!" The stranger growled as he was still feeling on his burned arm. The other two looked at his direction and pointed their blades in alert. "You'll pay for this!"_

"_You have something that you stolen; hand it over, and maybe I let you go. All of you."_

_The armed stranger on the left took something out from his pouch with his free hand and show it to their enemy. A goldish orb with a clear glass and a strange written language was surface around the orb._

"_You think you're going to stop us by telling us to hand it over? We went though a lot of getting this thing without people like you following us."_

_The second stranger said "You may have took down our men, but there's no way you could have escape our trap."_

_The mysterious stranger that came from out of nowhere spoke in a calm and clear tone "Simple; when you're a second class thieves like yourselves, you don't always think carefully about your little traps. That illusion you pull might have treak me, but not entirely. You all need to think more carefully of how to set your illusion traps and less of your plans."_

_The thief with the second degree burned arm took a step forward and grab the orb from the other thief before showing it to the stranger. "You think you could stop us and take back this treasure? This treasure that we rightfully stolen from; we kill many people like you who stands in the way of treasure. Back then, they were reinforcements. You're just one man. What makes you think you can take all of us down and still take back our treasure?"_

_The mysterious stranger, with both of his arms cross, stood there for what seems to be like hours after the thief asked him of what he was planning to do. The thief continued with his statement._

"_Tell you what; I bet you can't catch the treasure and still take all of us down in about...Oh, say...thirty seconds. How about it?"_

_The mysterious stranger then drop both of his arms and made a fighting stand against the three thieves._

"_Ahhh." The thief smile, despite being injured of his burned arm. "So you have made your answer. Good. Now catch!"_

_The thief then throw the orb into the sky at a very high rate and the other two thieves, with their tantos out, ran at top speed against their enemy. Each of them rise their blades and bought it down on him before the sound of their swords clinged. The thief with the burned arm smile, before losing it when he saw something that made him drop it. The other two thieves look on with their blades cross at each other to see if they kill their enemy, but somehow he was on top of their blades._

"_Wha-" Said a thief before he was send ten feet across the forest as the enemy hit him with a high kick in the chin. As soon as his tanto lands on the ground, their enemy land on his feet. The second thief swing his blade on him, but he caught it before sending a powerful right hook onto the thief's face, knocking him down. The stranger then launched himself high above the sky before seeing the golden orb in front of his eyes. He lands on the ground and face the last thief. The last thief swing his blade on him a couple of times, but, in an instant, the stranger move out of the way like a flash. In each dodge, he manage to land a couple of quick punches and kicks in the face. The thief swing his blade, but the stranger duck before swift kick both of the thief's legs and a powerful karate chop on the chest send him on the ground._

_That powerful chop on the chest had broken the surface of the armor as large cracks was form from it. The thief cough heavily from that chop of his chest as he gets up. In shock and wide eyed, he was being stood by the stranger as he hold the golden orb in front of his eyes._

"_Impossible." The thief said in shock. And that only took exactly thirty seconds to take down his men and catch the treasure. The only thing that came to mind was how in the world did his enemy did it?_

_The thief look at his enemy in detail; he stood five feet tall, strong, bold, wears a light gold jumpsuit and a headband. Then something from the details had stop him; from the left and right shoulders of his jumpsuit stood a red symbol in each position and the silver headband stood the two symbols. The Japanese symbol of his right translated into "flash" and the other in the left means "ninja."_

_With his question finally answer, he realizes of who he and his men was messing with. He lock eyes with his enemy and chuckle, in defeat and humiliation._

"_So," He began. "from the look at your symbols in your suit and your headband, I say that the rumors about you are true."_

_The stranger kept on looking on him with his light blue eyes and determination face on the thief._

"_The Flash Ninja." Ended the thief._

"_That's right;" Said The Flash Ninja. "And as long that I'm around here, you, your team, and your boss will never harm anyone in my village or try to take this. I'am the hero of the village, the savior of mankind, the flash from within the forest, I...am…-"_

* * *

><p>"GUMBALL WATTERSON!"<p>

Gumball then fell down from the toilet with a yelp. The book that he was holding was on the ground. The twelve year old cat look from right and left, not knowing of what he was doing in the bathroom.

"YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Shouted his mother.

"School?" Gumball said to himself. He check on the time on top of the bathroom wall and it was 8:48. Gumball suddenly remember knows as he yelled "School!"

He grab his book and ran out of the bathroom before entering his bedroom. He quickly open his drawers and throw out so many of dirty clothes and underpants that he was too lazy to throw out of the landry, in search for new ones.

Outside of the door stood his two siblings, ten year old Darwin Watterson and four year old Anais Watterson. The two of them have been waiting for him to come out of the bathroom since this morning to brush their teeths.

Anais asked "Hey Gumball, did you finish brushing your teeth?"

Gumball, not wanting to look at Darwin and instead of concentrating of finding fresh clothes, lied "Yep."

Darwin asked "Did you finished your creative assignment?"

"Yes, I done it since last night."

Gumball finally found clothes; a new light brown sweater and fresh blue pants. he discarded his pajama clothes before putting on his everyday clothes. After that, the three siblings went down the stairs with their backpacks.

Nicole called from the kitchen and asked "Gumball, have you eaten breakfast?"

Gumball lied again as he and his siblings were heading out to the door "Yep, I feel my mind expanded already."

Anais said "What? No you didn't-"

Richard asked "Hey Gumball, have you taken the trash last night?"

"Yes, dad, after I was finish with my creative writing assignment."

Anais spoke out "Now, wait-"

Gumball interrupted "Bye mom, bye dad. See you after school."

Gumball move out to the front door as Darwin follows him. Anais stay behind a bit with a questionable look on her face at her older brother's sudden answering before heading out. The school bus had parked outside of their house. As Gumball was the first one to enter the bus, Darwin stop at the sight of a flies swarming around a nearby bush. He went over there and uncover the bush, revealing a discarded trashbag.

Anais went up to her other brother and stared at the sight of the bag. Anais said to her "He hid the trash bag to read his martial arts book, right?"

Darwin answered "Oh, yeah."

Darwin left the sight, leaving only Anais as she rolled her eyes with a low growl before leaving. Anais climb to the bus before the doors closed and the bus rolled away.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that it was kinda short. Sorry, I haven't written that much for almost three months since I had started on the first two Elmore's Warriors series. If you want to know why I haven't post The Assassin, but instead posted this, go to my deviantart account. I have left you all a message on Monday. This will explain everything. See you all around and read my stories. NiteOwl18 out.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! It's NiteOwl18 here. It has been almost a month since I posted the first chapter of my new story, Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja. I now that about 113 viewers has been reading it, leaving me reviews, and already putting it on their story alert. Now according to my last chapter and my note in my Devaintart account that I won't be posting any chapters because I have a lot of work from college. But I have a week off from college because of Thanksgiving week, so I'll be posting more chapters of my new story. However, I may or may not posted more chapters because I have been working very hard and I can use the week off, but that doesn't mean that I'am not going to give up writing this. I'll be posting about five chapters. I know, I'am sorry, but I almost done with the semester, and I'll be back finishing this in no time. So here it is, chapter two. I have done it a month ago after publishing the first chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

At the school bus, Gumball was the first one to enter it and find the first seat. As Darwin and Anais were the last ones to enter the bus before driving off, Gumball unzipped his backpack and took out something that he was reading in the bathroom since he first wake up in the morning. The book that he was holding has a light orange cover and the title was written in white words in Japanese. Gumball open the book and flips through a couple of pages before he started reading the first sentence.

_Meanwhile, the hero had travel to the Golden village after taking back the precious treasure from a couple of thieves. He went to a temple, where he was confronted by a couple of monks in golden robes, similar to the orb that the hero had taken back. The monks were in their late sixties and most of them had long beards that stopped at their stomach, while the rest of them had medium size beards that was just stopped at their necks._

_One of the monks sighted happily as the Flash Ninja show them the golden orb in front of their eyes "Ahhh, I see you have recover our treasure. Exactly work, young warrior."_

_The Flash Ninja then bow to the monks as a show of respect._

"_This is the third attempt of the month that thieves have been trying to steal our most valuable treasure. We can not let them get their hands on it again; it will fall in the right hands."_

"_Explain to me this." Stated the Flash Ninja. "How come thieves are always trying to their hands on it? What's so value about it?"_

_A monk with a long beard replied "It is because this orb posses powers."_

"_Powers?"_

_Before the monk could answer further, another monk with a medium beard spoke out in defease. "Elder, hold your tongue! We do not speak of the powers that posses lies in that sphere! We took an oath, and we will not speak of it! Especially to outsiders!"_

"_Show some respect, elder!" Another monk shouted. "This men had return our treasure before they could figure out how to open it. Our village will be at sake of armageddon, if weren't for him."_

"_What is this power this orb posses?" Asked the Flash Ninja._

_One of the monk then revealed "Long ago, our village was under an impossible war. This war had taken a toll on us; many people losing their lives, buildings crumbled, and destruction all around. So our elders had developed a way to end the war; they use all of their power to summon a powerful guardian and stop the war."_

_Another monk with a medium beard spoke part of the story. "However, the guardian was too powerful for anyone to control; not even the elders couldn't. It nearly destroyed the village. So we increased it in an orb and vowed ourselves to never to be open again."_

_The Flash Ninja put his arms cross and asked "This guardian you speak off; doesn't it have a name?"_

"_Yes; that is one of the many reason why take this vow. So that we don't ever want to it again. It brings horrible luck upon the temple."_

"_Can you whisper it to me?"_

_A monk who had the orb in his hand give it to another orb before he and the ninja took a couple of steps to each other. He leans his head onto the ninja's ear. The monk said "The forbidden name of our guardian is-"_

* * *

><p>"Gumball!"<p>

Gumball took another yelp and nearly drop his book before grabbing with both of his hands. He saw the hateful scowl of Anais with her hands on her hips with Darwin on her back. Gumball eyed the bus, only to see the rest of the class looking at him with curiosity upon they yelp they had heard from Gumball.

Gumball laughed sheepishly as he raise a hand "Sorry. Sorry, everyone. Thought I saw a spider."

This fake address had made everyone's curiosity disappear and let everyone resume on what they were doing. Anais sat beside Gumball while Darwin sat one seat from behind, next to Rachel.

Gumball put one finger in his ear and rubbed it as he was saying "Jeez, sis, you really did a number on my ear."

Anais replied sarcastically, still angry "Well, I wouldn't want you to disturb on your reading."

"Good, but that doesn't give you the right to scream at me."

Anais did a facepalm and though _Why do I even bother?_

"Anyway," Stated Gumball. "What's the big idea yelling at me while I was trying to read?"

Anais pointed out "Let see, where I begin? Uh, I was trying to get you out of your wild fantasy on your weird martial art reading because I want to talk to you about a certain someone forgetting to take the trash last night?"

Gumball looked at her in denial. "What are you talking about? I took the trash out."

"If by "taking the trash out," Anais finger-quoted. "You meant "Hiding the bag behind the bush and lied about it."

Gumball said to himself "Could have sworn I taken the trash out."

"Well, you sworn nothing!" Spat Anais.

Darwin popped up from behind on top of the seat and said "Dude, Mom is going to flip out when she sees the trash behind the bush."

Gumball shrugged her shoulders "Hey, it's okay; I have a plan."

Anais's eyes lowed in annoyance and said "If that plan involves lies, lies and more lying."

"She right, dude." Said Darwin. "You can't keep up with the lying; mom will know, especially when she's using _the eyes_." He shudders at the thought. "I can't stand those eyes; they're like the eyes of the devil!"

"Over one little conflict of taking out the trash?" Scolded Gumball. "Please! I know mom will not overreact to that."

Anais said "Yeah, but wait till mom finds out about your creative writing assignment."

"Hey, I did it last night."

"Did you?" Anais raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah! And it's a great one!"

"Okay, then. Tell me about your "story."

Gumball then open his mouth with his hand in mid-way up, like he was an actor reacting a Shakespeare, except he was an actor with no dialogue. Anais and Darwin were both waiting for him to tell them his creative story.

It was then Anais answer the exact thing Gumball will say. "You didn't do it, didn't you?"

Gumball shouted "You don't know that!"

"I know because you didn't do it! I know because you lied about it! I know because you were too busy reading your dumb book!"

Gumball let out an offending gasp. "Dumb book?!" He held up his book in front of the pink little rabbit's eyes. "Are calling _Tale of The Flash Ninja _a dumb book?! This book is everything what I like; action, adventure, and fantasy! Plus, it has a bit of romance. It's like a comic book, except it doesn't have pictures. Also, the book is long and you have to imagine it, but it's really awesome!"

Anais angrily said "No, it's all ridiculous crap and nonsense. It's all about some lame unkname hero that you don't find out till the end! It's probably something so obvious like "Ryu" or "Cloud"

"What a great way to ruin an ending, Anais." Scowled Gumball.

Darwin said "And beside, nobody buy these books anymore. Now they are into romance and love triangle. "

"How is it that a love triangle between a vampire, a werewolf, and a depression girl is call romance? This book right here is what I like to call a literary genius."

Anais said "If is a literary genius, then how come the author's name sounds weird?"

"It's not that weird!" Protest Gumball.

Anais grab the book out of Gumball's hand and read the author's name at the bottom of the title. It was also in Japanese, but, due to high level of 200 of her I.Q., she translated the author's name out loud.

"Amuka."

Darwin reacted the name of the author with a distaste on his face. "That _is _a weird name, plus it's only his first name."

Gumball said "Okay, it's sounds weird, but when you think about it, it's sounds like a martial arts warrior, and while I was reading it, the author might be like the ninja in the story."

Anais shouted "It's a fictional story, you moron!"

"Fictional. Non-fictional. What's the difference? All I know is that this author is just like the hero in his book; it's like an autobiology."

Anais corrected "_Autobiography. _And no, it's not!"

"Have you even read the book before, or all of the other six volumes of it, Anais? It's quite good." Asked Gumball.

Anais said "I don't even bother of reading one of those...books that makes no sense whatsoever."

Gumball muttered "You're so full of it."

"I'm so full of it?!" Screamed Anais. "This _book _is full of it! Have you see the reviews of that book?! I show it to you!"

Anais took out her iPhone and type the title of the tale before showing it to Gumball. "Here. Look at this. "Awful." "Terrible." No good." Doesn't make sense." And the list continues on and on."

Gumball said in protest tone "I don't care what those reviews say; they're wrong about this book!"

Darwin said "I'am surprise that it made into seven volumes, and all of them failed unsuccessful."

"Let's move over Gumball's wild tale and go back to his reality, I.E., his creative writing assignment!" Shouted Anais.

Gumball smiled calmly "Relax, sis. I got a plan."

Anais interrupted "Wait, don't tell me. You're going to make up some random excuse like saving a family member had a heart attack and you have to spend the entire night at the hospital, then Miss Simian will not believe you, call mom and dad and you'll end up being confronted by Principal Brown, Miss Simian, and mom and dad."

Gumball let his mouth hanging in surprise before uttering "What are you, psychic or something?"

Anais replied while yelling "If I was psychic, I wouldn't keep remind you or your tiny brain while you're reading your lame martial arts books!"

Anais then got out of her seat and left the bus once they reach the entrance of the school. They didn't notice it since they were too busy arguing about Gumball's instant lying. Gumball and Darwin looked at their sister enter the school as they were getting off the bus.

Gumball said in frustration "Can you believe her, Darwin?"

"Actually," Said Darwin. "I can."

Gumball face his brother and yelled "What?! You're taking her side?!"

"I'm not taking any sides! I'm just saying that she's right. You could have written your assignment instead of reading your book, then you wouldn't be lying to get out of everything."

"What?! This is so not true! Name one time I get out out by lying!"

Darwin was about to open his mouth to answer Gumball's question, before Gumball uttered in annoyance "Don't." before they enter the school.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you all think of the second chapter? I know that there isn't any action on it, but after a couple of chapters, you'll love it. During the month off from my new story, I have develop some ideas to it, including the name of the villain. Coming up next: How will Gumball get out of this? What lie is he going to make up for his creative writing assignment? Find out tomorrow! If you have any questions for the next chapter or the story, please send me a message for your questions. I also take questions about my unpublished stories that will be coming out soon. I'am back, baby!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey gang, its me again. Sorry I didn't posted this yesterday, but I finally got it done. Here's chapter 3 everyone; Let see of Gumball is going to get out of this. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Once Gumball and Darwin had enter the school, they walked down the hallway and enter a classroom, where the both of them saw their friends chatting along. The two of them find their seats before sitting down. Darwin had first asked Gumball of what he was going to do with his creative writing assignment. Gumball, not a care in the world, has gotten an idea just a minute ago. He was then told by his brother of what was his plan, but Gumball wouldn't spill the beans. Whatever Gumball's plan was, Darwin knew that it was going to be a lie, the lie that Anais had predicted back on the bus. Before the fish could say more to his older brother, Miss Simian, old like an ancient dinosaur as always, burst into the door.

"Class!" She shrieked to her entire student. "It's time to present your creative writing assignments! I hope that all of you had took your time of writing your story over the weekend that I first given you all. So I assume that all of you have written a good story. _All _of you."

At the end of the sentence, she eyed evilly on Gumball, who stood there with his arm crossed and being cool as a cucumber.

"We will start off with Bobert with his creative writing assignment. And remember…" She added. "This count almost fifty percent of your grade. So make this worthwhile."

Once his name was called, Bobert got up from his seat and stood in front of the class with his creative writing assignment before reading what's on his paper. Through the whole class, almost all of the students had given their creative writing assignment. Gumball was bored, but kept his cool, as he was hearing about the story that his friends had made. Their topics were so what amazing to the young blue cat. Some were about adventure, drama, historical, fictional, non-fictional, etc. There was even one about comedy, which he assume was Banana Joe; it was funny at first to the rest of the gang, but after a couple of seconds later, it became very annoying. The only thing that Gumball love was his girlfriend's creative writing assignment. Penny Fligereald's story had written hers about romance in the form of poetry. Gumball immediately felt smitten by her voice as the beautiful words came out of her mouth. Darwin's story was great as well; he had written about a mystical creature that surface beneath the bottom of the ocean; he assume that it was the Loch ness monster. Miss Simian was standing right next to her student one by one, judging them by their story. She had that scowling look on her face that Gumball was the only one that notice; he suspect that she hated it or she assume that the story was great, so she's hiding her smile underneath her infamous scowling. Or it could be the other way around.

Once everyone has been call out, Miss Simian called out her last student; oh, how she despises him and his family.

"Watterson, you're up."

Gumball, still in his cool state, got up from his seat and stood in front of the class. Miss Simian then notice that something was missing from Gumball, and asked "Where is your paper, Watterson?"

Gumball stood there in front of the class as everyone was staring at him. Gumball reminded clam and stood there like a statue.

Darwin stated at him older brother and friend as he thought _Come on, man. What are you thinking?_

With a deep breath, Gumball exhales from his mouth and stated "I...don't have it."

Miss Simian scoffed "Let me guess: Your father ate it, you lose it in a fire, or someone robbed it from you in the middle of the night?"

Some of the classmates snickered by Miss Simian's random guess; Darwin put his head down in embarrassment. Gumball, instead of being embarrassed, chuckled with amusement as well.

"Ah, you always assume that I would lose my paper by one of these outcomes." Chuckled Gumball. "Actually, the part of you mentioning my dad is something relating to that."

"You see," Gumball begin. "My dear old dad was attacked. Last night, we were enjoying this nice family food. My beautiful mother had made this incredible dinner for us, as a token of being in a wonderful family."

As Gumball continued with the story, his classmates were chucking even more, thus resulting Darwin shaking his head while muttering "I don't believe this."

"Up until then, my father had set his eyes on the delicious turkey that was set upon on the plate. He wanted to take the first bite, but my mother warn him about waiting for a couple of minutes because it barely came out of the oven. But my dad was tempted by the awestruck turkey couldn't wait any longer. He took one of the large turkey leg and bite on it. But suddenly, a couple of thieves came into our house and demanded to hand over our turkey to them. My dad, however, stand in front of them, look them straight in the eye and said "I refuse-"

* * *

><p>"-To hand you our turkey!" Shouted Richard, who his hands on his hips while his family were right behind him.<p>

The thieves pointed their blade at the fat rabbit, while the leader said "Don't try to be a hero, fool! Just step aside and let us walk away with your turkey!"

"Over my dead body you're not!"

"That can be arranged!" Declared one of the thieves before sending his blade to Richard's stomach. However, Richard caught it and send a might kick across his chin. Richard then went to his fighting stance and stretch out his arms against the thieves.

One thief charges at Richard with his blade; Richard dodge it and use a karate chop in the thief's neck. The rest of the thieves go forward against the fat rabbit. They swing their blades on him, but Richard kept dodging them in a flash. He made his way to the living room and throw couch pillows at them, but they cut them into pieces. Richard then punch one in the face and grab another one in the neck before throwing him out of the window.

Richard move backwards as the third thief kept swinging his sword at him. Richard hesitated by grabbing the thing that was closest to him. The sword was block by a chair that he had grab to defend himself. The thief took off his sword and try to his Richard with it, but only hit the chair again.

At his fifth attempt to kill the rabbit, Richard then smiled "Heads up." He throw the chair up in the air, including the sword. With the thief distracted, Richard knee him in the groin. The thief drop down with both of his knees; Richard got the chair in a split second and hit him in the head, breaking the chair into pieces, only leaving two chair legs in his large hands.

The first thief who got knock out got up and attack Richard again, but using the chair legs as his weapons, he hit the thief in many places, sending splinters all over his body. The thief kick him across the face, and send his blade into him, but his arm was caught by Richard's legs as it went across like an X. Richard was upside down as his hand were standing up on the ground.

"Spinning Hurricane!" Shouted Richard.

Richard started to spin instantly like a tornado, taking the thief with him. The spinning lasted a minute or so before the thief was throw in the front door and breaking it before he was outside.

Richard got back on his feet and went back to his family as they embrace him for saving them from the thieves. Or so they thought.

"Hey Hero!"

The family look at the broken window to see the second thief, who standing up with his face bleeding from the glass stuck on him.

"Since you can dodge blades…" He took something out from his back pocket, revealing kunai knives with paper on the handle written in strange language. "Let see if you can dodge bombs!"

The thief then threw the kunai knives at the family; Richard pushes the family out of the way and protect himself with his arms across like an X before the knives hit and-

* * *

><p>"-And the bombs exploded on impact, sending him out of the house and into our backyard." Finished Gumball. "Once the thief was gone, poor old dad was wounded by the explosion. We have to take him to the hospital. The doctors said the he's in critical condition, and might not never wake up. So we stayed by his side and pray to God to wake him up. It took through the whole night, but by morning, he manage to wake up, feeling strong like a lion."<p>

The class were still chuckling throughout the whole story; they had tears in his eyes from the laughing, but kept it in their mouths so they wouldn't interrupted Gumball's sob story. Darwin still keep his head down in embarrassment.

Miss Simian wasn't the only one who find it humorous or embarrassed by the story told by the student that she hates for so long. She remains in her usual status.

"That's still doesn't explain your creative writing assignment, Watterson." She sneered.

"I was getting to that." Said Gumball, before continuing on with his "story." "See, after my dad had woken up, my mother told me and my siblings to go to school, but then I remember that I had forgotten to do my creative writing assignment. Then my dad told me to tell to tell my teacher that I need a couple of days to work on my creative writing assignment. So here I am, standing here in front my friends, telling you about my sob story, and asking you to give me an extension."

Gumball extend his arm to his teacher at the end of the sentence. Miss Simian stood there unmoved by his offered. The whole class stood there in silence as they watch their friends pleading to the teacher.

Miss Simian then took a few steps onto Gumball and said "You're lying through your teeth, you little demon."

Gumball let out an offensive gasp as he put his hand on his heart. "Why Miss Simian, I am shock and outrage that you will accuse me of something like that!"

The class resume chuckling for a bit. Tobias laughed with his arm cross as he said with his head up in the ceiling "Oh, my god."

"Here am I, trying to offer you to give me an extension of my late creative writing assignment after I have told you about my dear old dad trying to save his family from a bunch of thieves, who was trying to steal out meal. Just hearing of you accusing me to try to skip out of the assignment is just offended, ma'am. Has my story of my dad's courageous act have gotten you through this? Look inside yourself, Miss Simian; inside your deep, deep, deep, _very _deep heart and just say those words."

Miss Simian guessed "I despite you."

"No!" Shouted Gumball. "No, no, no. Not that. Come on, ma'am. Have a heart, even though you don't have one. Please, accept my offer."

Gumball stood there again in front of his sadistic teacher, but this time his hands were clasped together and eyes closed., like he was praying.

Miss Simian look upon the blue cat as her wrinkly fingers tapped against her arm as they were crossed.

The class knew what her answer will be, and watch the enjoyment as the teacher will be ready to turn down Gumball, just like always.

Tobias chuckled underneath his breath "Oh, this is going to be good."

Finally, Miss Simian answered, with a sighed "Alright, fine. I'll give you a couple of days to work on your creative writing assignment, but that's it."

The entire class were immediately dumbstruck by the answer giving by their teacher. Darwin was surprise as well; he thought one hundred percent sure that he was going to get in trouble, just like Anais predicted.

"Now get back to your seat." Ordered Miss Simian.

Gumball spin himself around and held both his index finger and thumb at her in a cool manner. "You got it, ma'am!"

He returned back to his seat and went back to his cool state for the remaining of the class as Darwin look at him with dumbstruck at his older brother and best friend.

"I can't believe that work!"

Gumball and Darwin were walking through the hallways. Darwin was still immediately dumbstruck by Gumball's lying throughout the whole day.

Gumball smiled at his "genius" "See, man? I told you I get out of this."

Darwin said "I'am surprised that she didn't even call Mrs. Mom or Mr. Dad or even sending you to the principal's office."

"Yep, I'am the man."

I also assume that you'll get in trouble just like Anais predicted."

"Ha!" Laughed Gumball. "I guess she was wrong. She said I get in trouble, but I didn't!"

As they were walking along, the two brothers had heard a familiar voice.

"Gumball?"

Both of them turn around and saw Miss Simian standing outside of Principal Brown's office. From the look of her face, they were surprise to see her in a sad state.

Gumball said "Yes, Miss Simian."

Miss Simian replied "I must apologize for my behavior in the morning. I hope you can forgive me for insulting you father's brave courageous act."

"I forgive you." Smiled Gumball.

"And to show my forgiveness to you, I have phone your father and I send my condolences to him."

Gumball's smile had disappeared in an instead with a cough. "Uh, uh, r-really? You didn't have to do that."

"But I did; I have asked him if he and his wife could come here to show my forgiveness."

"Really?" Gumball's idea was started to break.

"Yes. In fact…" Miss Simian open the door, and Gumball's idea have been destroyed upon seeing three familiar faces, one of which was scaring Gumball as he felt the whiteless eyes of her mothers. The other two was his dad and Principal Brown.

Gumball muttered "Oh, man. Dang you, Anais."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Gumball's idea was brilliant at first, but then it got shot down when he saw his parents at Principal Brown's office. What punishment will Gumball get? Find out of the next chapter!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long, but I got it done. Here it is, chapter four. Previously Gumball had gotten himself in trouble at school by his creative writing assignment. Let see what in store for our favorite blue cat.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Gumball was at Principle Brown's office with his parents and Miss Simian.

"Mr. and Mrs. Watterson," Said Principal Brown, in a calm manner. "It is come to my attention that your son has gotten himself quite trouble."

Nicole asked, trying her best to hide her anger "What is he done now, Principal Brown?"

"From what Miss Simian told me, your son had made a false story regarding his creative writing assignment."

Both of Gumball's parents looked at their son and Nicole said "I thought you said you were done with your creative writing assignment."

Miss Simian interrupted "Well, he didn't! He had made a ridiculous story of his father going up against a bunch of thieves who was trying to steal the family's turkey!"

Gumball said "In my defense, it would have been a great story."

"Yes, but the thing is you have to write it in a paper in proof, not telling the whole class of your ridiculous lie without a written paper!"

Principal Brown said "Now Lucy, calm down." He turned his attention back to Nicole and Richard. "Mr. and Mrs. Watterson, there is another reason why I had brought you here. From this school year, your son grades has been slipping. He not always turn it in his homework. Sometimes he does, but some of the answer are wrong or incomplete. Some of them are Cs, Ds, B-, D-. excera, excera. I'am afraid that if your son can't keep up with his work, he'll have to repeat the same grade."

Gumball, Nicole and Richard all yelled at the same time "What?!"

Gumball shouted "But I can't repeat the same grade!"

Miss Simian spoken "Well, maybe you should have done more of your work, then reading your weird martial art books during lecture or at study break!"

Gumball stuttered "You-You don't know that."

"Those books are sticking out from your backpack." Said Miss Simian, who was pointing Gumball's backpack, which was open, revealing a tiny peak of the cover of his book. Gumball uses his leg to grab his backpack and hide it behind him.

Principal Brown's eyebrows lowered. "So I assume that it was those books that your son's been distracted of his work. What is the name of it? Tale of the Lighting Ninja?

Gumball corrected "_Tale of the Flash Ninja_."

"Ah, yes." Said Principal Brown. "_Those _books. Mr. Watterson, I know that I appreciate you take your time of reading, but don't you think that your education is more important?"

Gumball shrugged "I can't help it, Principal Brown. As much as I would like to do my work, I can't. Those books are preventing me; it's like some sort of weird spell, like in chapter 7, where the Flash Ninja get into a unbreakable spell by a group of witches."

Miss Simian shouted "You see; this is exactly why we can't have those type of books in the library! It messes student's mind, and it already messes you up!"

Principal Brown sighed "Mr. and Mrs. Watterson, have you ever try to tell him not to read so much of those books?"

Nicole answered "We try hiding the books from him, but somehow he managed to find it. I don't know why." Her eyes quickly moved to Richard before turning to Principal Brown.

"Well, let's go back of talking about your son's school work."

"Is there anything for him to pass the grade?"

"Well, if he can complete his unanswered work or fix his errors, then he'll pass."

Gumball spoke up in joy "That's great; I'll do it!"

"However…" Continued Principal Brown. "Since we have already in the first week of May, I'm afraid that there isn't any time for Gumball to complete his work."

Richard asked "Why not?"

"We have already in the process of submitting the work that the student had done over the semester. Even if Gumball can complete his work from the past months, he still won't pass the grade."

Gumball said "There's gotten to be something that I can do for me to pass the grade."

Miss Simian smirked "I'm afraid there isn't, Watterson."

Gumball put his head down on the floor, then Principal Brown said "Well, there is only one option."

Gumball's head rose up and shouted "There is?!"

Miss Simian's smirk dropped as well. "There is?"

"Yes." Continued Principal Brown. "Your creative writing assignment was due today, right?"

Gumball nodded in response.

"Well, tomorrow is the last pep rally of the semester, and we need an opening for the rally. If your son can bring me his creative writing assignment and present it in front of the whole school, he'll pass."

Gumball sighed and replied that he was saved, but the word tomorrow had hit him the inside of his brain.

"Wait," Stopped Gumball. "Tomorrow? I can't come up with a story for tomorrow!"

Nicole said, in a scoffing tone "Well, then reading your martial art books is something that you can come up with, like that lie."

Miss Simian also spoken "And don't even think about plagiarizing something off from the internet, or I will send you back to the first grade."

Principal Brown sighed again "Lucy, you don't have the authority to do that; I do."

"Of course," Apologized Miss Simian, who was acting in her false sweet tone. "I'am sorry, Nigel."

Principal Brown said to Gumball and his parents "That will be all, Mr. and Mrs. Watterson."

Nicole nodded "Thank you, Principal Brown."

Gumball and his parents got up from their seats and headed out of the office. As they were walking out of the office, Principal Brown got out from his office and said "And Gumball?"

Gumball and his parents stopped and turn around to see the Principal.

"Make sure it's a good story." Added Principal Brown.

Gumball smiled with determination "Don't worry, Principal Brown, I'll come up with the best story ever! You'll see!"

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh, I can't come up with anything!"<p>

Gumball was at his desk near his computer; upon him was a black sheet of paper and a pencil next to it. Right next to him was a trashcan filled with dozen of paper balls; some of them was at the ground. When Gumball return home from school, Gumball had spend almost the entire day in his room coming up with an idea of his creative writing assignment.

So far, he hasn't gotten any idea for it; heck, he hasn't even written a title nor a sentence to get his mind flowing. It was already night time.

Gumball was frustrated and put his head down against the solid wood. "How the heck am I going to finish a writing assignment for tomorrow? There has to be another way."

Gumball rise his head a bit and brought it down against the desk.

"Think."

He raised his head up and bought it down.

"Think.

Again, he did it for a third time.

"Think."

Fourth time.

"Think."

Fifth time.

"Think!"

His head was immediately hurt from the fifth time he had hit his head against the desk. Gumball shouted as he rub his red forehead "Owww!"

"You know, they say that hitting your head against sometime for at least four time can induced brain trauma."

Gumball turn around and saw his little sister standing in the doorway with her hand against the wall, holding an apple and making a smirk face. She then eats the apple before return to stare at him.

Gumball said in a low tone "What are you smirking at?"

"Oh, nothing." Said Anais. "I just never assume that I see you be doing your homework."

"Hey, can a guy just do his homework in peace without the audio commentary by you?"

Anais took another bite of her apple before continuing "This wouldn't have happen if you just did your work."

"Look, I'm sorry, all right." Said Gumball. "You don't have to say it."

"What? Like I told you-"

"Don't you dare!" Shouted Gumball. He inhales a few deep breathes before letting out as he put his fingers on his eyes. "I'am sorry. I didn't mean it. Just please let me finish my work."

"So how are you holding up?"

"I, uh, barely there." Lied Gumball as he turn away from her.

"You're lying."

Gumball muttered "Oh, god, not this again. Look sis, I'm doing my work. See my pencil moving."

Gumball was moving his pencil all right, but not actually writing anything on the paper.

"No, you're moving pencil, but you're not writing on your paper."

Gumball said to himself in a hush tone "Is she psychic?"

"And you just said that if I'm psychic." Added Anais.

"Ahhh!" Yelled Gumball. "Quite confusing me with by your psychic powers! All right, fine! I haven't written anything There, you happy?!"

Anais rolled her eyes in annoyance. "All right, let me see what you got." She went to her brother and peak at his assignment. All she saw was blank, except the letter T at the top, which was lopsided.

"I have no idea of making this the greatest story ever. You have any ideas of that big brain of yours hold or can you use your psychic powers to see into the future that I will eventually come up with a story?" Stated Gumball.

Anais was going to let that comment slide before explaining "Well, basically, all good authors sometimes have trouble with coming up with a book. So the first thing that they did was thinking about something that they enjoy back when they were young. So what is it that you enjoy?"

Gumball thought about it for a few second before answering "I like playing video games and reading comic books. I could write about a video game story or a superhero story."

"No, no." Anais shake her head negatively. "Gumball, it has to be something that comes from the mind, not something that you saw something on t.v. or at a video game."

Before she could say more, their heard their mother from downstairs.

"Kids, time to sleep!"

Anais said "Well, I got to go to bed now; you should as well." She notice the red eyes of her older brother's eyes.

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to keep thinking on my story. Good night, sis." Stated Gumball.

"Good night, Gumball." Anais walked away from her brother to her bed before she knows it, she almost tripped when her feet had caught something. She regain her balance before she saw her older brother's backpack laying on the ground. She recognized a book with the cover in light orange and picked it up.

Anais said before she went back to her brother "You know, you should be careful of where you lay your books."

Gumball apologized "Sorry about that; didn't know I had it there. Came back home and lay it on the floor to start on my homework."

Anais looked at her brother with deep concern; she knows that she always reminded Gumball or give him some advice, which irritates him and sometimes her. But deep down inside, she only doing this because she really cares for him.

"Well, before I'll go, remember something Gumball," Anais put the book right beside Gumball. "Write something that you always do. Put yourself in a situation that you, and only you, can overcome it."

Anais then climb to her bed before going to sleep, leaving Gumball alone with his thoughts against the blank piece of paper. He grab his pencil and tapped against the paper repeatedly. He eyed on the alarm clock that was next to him to see that it was 9:51 P.M.

_Come on, Gumball. _Thought Gumball. _Just think of something; something that you enjoy._

His tapping against the paper was making Gumball trouble with his concentration. He move his eyes onto his book, _Tale of the Flash Ninja_. Before he knews it, he remember what his little sister had said to him.

_Write something that you always do. Put yourself in a situation that you, and only you, can overcome it._

Gumball didn't know what she meant by her words; so he thought of it again and again. He had thought of it a couple of times, but nothing. Gumball kept tapping his pencil more and more. Gumball could feel getting sleepy; he slowly shut his eyes, but kept his might not to. His head was at the top of his fist and could feel himself sliding off from it. His head kept slipping off from it, but manage to keep it on top. Gumball then heard of a low sound; he suspect that he was hearing less of the noise of his pencil hitting against the paper. He saw his pencil and started to suspect that it was moving slowly before hitting against the paper. Seeing it was just making Gumball feeling more sleepy. He could see it; going back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back…

And forth.

Back…

And…

Forth.

Suddenly, Gumball woke up from his head hitting against the desk. His pencil was on the floor. He saw the alarm clock and it was now eleven. He turn around and sees his siblings asleep.

Gumball muttered to himself "Aw, man. I'll never come up with a story for tomorrow."

He hit his head against the desk and remain there until he has an idea, if that was possible. Gumball felt that his world will soon crumple for tomorrow if he doesn't come up with the greatest story ever.

From one last time, he could hear Anais giving him the advice from last night. Something that he always do. Putting himself in a situation and him, only him, can overcome it.

Then Gumball repeated the word he had just said right now. Situation.

Gumball has always been in tough situations because of his mischief, almost all of them was because of lying. And that ended up, getting beaten, running away or getting grounded.

Lying. Another word that had ring in his eyes and mind. It made him think of a memory, like at school, he had gotten himself in trouble because he had made up a story based on him reading _Tale of the Flash Ninja._

Then it led him with his confrontation with Principal Brown, Miss Simian, and his parents. That was when Gumball remember something that his mom had said back at school.

_Reading all your martial art books is something that you can come up with._

Gumball grab his book and look at the title in Japanese and looked at his blank paper with a lopsided L as the title. Remembering from his past situations, most of them had resulted him from running away because he wasn't brave or fearless, or perhaps, gutless. From his sister advice, his past situations, and his mother's words, Gumball got his pencil and wrote down the title of his story. He didn't even bother of erasing the lopsided T; he decided to keep it like that.

He revealed the words of his title as he write "Tale...of...the...Gutless….Fearless….Ninja."

After finishing with the title, Gumball started writing down the story. His pencil revealed words as his brain copy down everything there is and pasted it on the paper. His thoughts had surface in his mind as he continue writing.

* * *

><p><em>Once there was a peaceful village, hidden in the mountains….<em>

_...The village had no conflicts, no battle, and even no enemies…._

_Suddenly, a mysterious dark cloud had cover the entire village…._

…_.The village was soon attack by entities that they didn't seen…._

_...Mystical powers that they couldn't believe were awestruck before being evaporated._

_No one wasn't brave enough to fight against them or their leader, except for one…._

_...The mysterious ninja and the leader fight to the death inside the thundering cloud before a white light was born when they collided…._

…_.With the leader defeated and the village save, the ninja was forever a hero to everyone. They wanted him his name, but instead, they called him a new name. The Gutless Fearless Ninja._

* * *

><p>Finally, he put his pencil down and look at his paper with admiration. A whole page written in his writes and that only took five minutes.<p>

Gumball said to himself before hitting his head the seventh time, and fall asleep "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty great, huh? Looks like Gumball have been given another chance for his late assignment in order to pass the grade, and he wrote the same thing that I have written. Weird, huh? Let see how everyone will react to his story at tomorrow's pep rally. See ya soon!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long; I had a three days off, and I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. Well, here it is; chapter five. Last time, Gumball had gotten in trouble at school with his lie and had only one chance of passing the grade, by making a story for his creative writing assignment. Let's see our favorite blue cat is up to.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The first thing Gumball had heard was the sound of his alarm clock. The buzzing noise was immediately waking Gumball up as he open his eyes. He raised one hand and try to shut down the alarm against the clock. After a few attempts, Gumball finally press the top button on the clock, shutting the alarm off.

Gumball lifted his head up and rub both of his eyes with one hand. "Man," He begin. "What time is it?"

Gumball looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was 6:20 A.M. He thought to himself _I don't remember much last night; except working at that writing assignment._

Menting the assignment by thought had hit Gumball in an instant. Gumball said to himself "Wait. Have I finish it?"

Gumball try to remember, but couldn't. All he remember was that he had spend the night working on it, but having trouble thinking of how to start the story off. He then look down on the desk, and saw his paper. He thought that it will still be blank like last night; however, upon seeing it, his eyes widen by the words on the paper. On the top of his paper stood the title, _Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja._

_Have I wrote this? _Thought Gumball.

Gumball started reading what was on his paper; Gumball nodded his head in approval as he was still reading it, word by word. As soon he was done reading it, Gumball felt joy upon reading his paper, even though he doesn't remember it. His eye moved on his copy of _Tale of the Flash Ninja._ He notice that the first letter of the word Tale; the letter T was lopsided.

Soon he remember what happened last night.

From last night, Gumball was having trouble coming up with a story for his creative writing assignment. He had spend his whole night trying to get some ideas flowing by writing a sentence to start his story, but the sentence that he wrote didn't make sense to him. He threw them away on the trash can. Then his little sister came by and after being annoyed of her being right, Anais left some advice for him; to write something that he always do, and himself in a situation that he, and only he, can overcome it. At first he didn't know what she meant, but then he remembers about everything that has happen to him over the years because of those situations that he was responsible for. Also, from her mother's words that he was reading all of those martial arts books that it started to influence him, and the words that he saw from his copy of the book. With it, he was able to make his story.

Gumball look at the paper with no words to take it all in. All he could do was smile at the work he had brought upon it.

Gumball said to himself "Say hello to the next grade, Gumball Watterson."

After the rest of Gumball's siblings has waken up, the rest of them had descended down the stairs to join with the rest of the family. Nicole was holding a plateful of pancakes to the table as there were more on the table. Richard was the first one eating three pancakes at a time.

Nicole spotted her kids and said in her cheerful tone "Morning kids."

All of the three siblings answered at a same time "Morning mom."

"Eat up, kids." Said Nicole. "Before your father eats them all up."

The rest of her kids went to find a seat and got two pancakes before starting to eat them. As they were eating the pancakes, Nicole asked her son "So Gumball, have you finish your assignment?"

Gumball took a piece of pancake that was stuck with a fork before eating it. He answered with a mouthful "Yup, I did it last night, mom."

Nicole stop eating by the sudden answer by her son; she raises her eyebrow with suspicious. She knew that her son was lying. She didn't why, but she knew. After what happened yesterday at school, she would have suspect that her son had lie once again just to get out of doing his assignment and read that addicted book.

"Are you lying to me, Gumball?"

Gumball looked up at her mother when he hear the sudden cheerful tone change. He was now being looked at by her with slight anger. Gumball had shallow hard from his pancake before revealing "No. No, I'm not lying, mom."

"Gumball, you better not be lying to me, or you'll be facing my powerful stare." Warned Nicole, whose voice is becoming more intense.

Gumball was started to get a bit nervous and drop his plate in shock when she mention the stare. _Her_ stare. He couldn't stand the stare, not even the rest of the family. It's like what Darwin said yesterday back on the bus; it's like staring into the eyes of the devil.

Gumball stuttered "M-Mom, believe me. I have already done it since last night. I was up all night.

"Do you?!" Yelled Nicole, whose eyes suddenly turn white and her fur standing up right in front of him.

Gumball flich a bit before shouted "Ahhh! Yeah, I did! I did! I have written it last night, and it's in my room!"

Then Nicole's eye return back to normal and her fur wasn't standing anymore, resuming back to her normal state. "That's good, sweetheart. Now eat up, my beautiful boy."

She then ate her pancakes, and once Gumball was out of his freak out state, he return eating as well. Gumball grab his fork and took one piece of the pancakes before eating it. As soon as he was about to eat his fourth bite, he notice that there was only two pancakes. He had three pancakes, and he never finish one. He was busy being freak out by his mother dreadful stare.

Gumball asked "Didn't I had three pancakes in my plate?"

Darwin stop eating and look at his brother's plate before saying "No. I don't think so."

"It's weird; a few minutes ago, I got three pancakes, I started eating one pancake, I got distracted by mom, and now there's two pancakes."

"Maybe you didn't had two pancakes." Said a familiar voice whose mouth was filled with large amounts of pancakes.

Gumball looked up at his father, who is eating a huge amount of pancakes very fast. He then looked at his plate and saw four pancakes. Gumball remembers that his dad had three pancakes a few minutes ago. There were about twenty pancakes; his mother and his siblings each got three pancakes, including Gumball. The rest of the pancakes were now being eaten by his father.

Gumball sighed "Great. Dad."

Richard kept eating as he said with his mouth ful "Yeah?"

"Did you ate one of my pancakes?"

Richard let out an offended gasp with his mouth open, revealing the mashup food of pancakes. "I am offended that you accuse me something like that! I can't believe that my own son would accuse me of me eating your breakfast! Why, I got half a mind to-"

Nicole said without looking at her husband "Richard."

"Okay, fine, I did it." Apologized Richard. "I'm sorry, son, but while you were distracted by your mother's hellish, I mean, beautiful eyes, I took one of your pancakes without you noticing. I couldn't help myself of how they look so delicious with that golden surface." He then started to drool at that last sentence, letting out most of the food before returning eating fast.

Gumball sighed "Jeez, dad, if you keep eating like that, people are going to call you a-"

Before Gumball could finish his sentence, Anais stop him with her hand on his mouth. Darwin and Nicole were revile before Gumball can finish that word.

Richard said "What was that, Gumball?"

Nicole laugh nervously "Oh, nothing dear. Just nothing at all, right Gumball?"

Gumball put down Anais's paw and finished "No, I was saying that dad should stop eating too much or he'll end up like a-"

Anais then punch him in the knee, resulting Gumball off of his chair and lands on the floor.

Richard asked "Why is he on the floor?"

Anais quickly answered "Oh, he just eaten too many pancakes, dad. I'll get him."

She went down on the floor and leans down on Gumball while whisper angrily "You know that word is forbidden in this house!"

Both of them got back up and Anais was acting like nothing has happen. Gumball got back on his seat and resume eating.

Richard asked "What did Gumball was about to said?"

Nicole quickly answered "N-Nothing dear, just eat your meal."

"Not unless you want to be a f-" Muttered Gumball, before being punch in the groin by his little sister, making him squeal like a girl.

"Okay, I guess that it's almost time for you kids to go to school." Said Nicole, before Richard could say anything.

Gumball had both of his hands on his groin and legs together. He said in a squeaky voice "But it's still six."

"Now!" Growled Nicole, whose eyes became white and her fur was standing up again. Darwin and Anais both grab Gumball by the arms and ran up the stairs.

Right now, the Watterson siblings were at the school bus; Gumball and Anais were sitting together while Darwin was sitting right next to Rachel, only a seat behind them.

Anais sighed in reviled "I'm just glad that we made it out of here before dad could blow a fuse. Oh, yeah, that reminds me." Anais then hit Gumball upside down the head.

Gumball yelled "Ow! What you do that for?!"

"You're were lucky that dad didn't overreact when you almost called him the you know what word."

Darwin then popped out from the seat and said "She's right, dude. You remember what happened last time when someone called dad the F word?"

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_A few months ago, the Wattersons were at a steak restaurant on a night. They were celebrating for Nicole of getting a raise of her salary. They were eating like royalty, especially for Richard. When the waiter first came to take an order for the family, Richard said that he wants a salad. The family were surprise that he will order a salad, but then Richard added that he wants everything, except the salad. When his food arrive, Richard had eaten everything; steaks, pork chops, chicken, T-Bone; everything that the restaurant has. Everyone at the restaurant were looking at him with weird expressions. The family had to hide themselves from the embarrassment; Nicole hide her face with both of her hands, and the kids were sliding down underneath the table. They each thank god that no one from school was looking at their dad, eating like a slob. The table was will bones, bones and more bones; all of the meat have been eaten clean._

_Richard had meat sauce all over his mouth, and his belly was five times the size as his "normal" stomach. He put both of his hands on his stomach and belched a bit, much to the disgust ness of the customers and his family._

_He groaned "No more. Can't eat."_

_His family looked at him, knowing that his lust for eating had taken a break, on account from all the meat being consume._

"_Although," Richard added. "I could eat one more." He eyed on the bones that are rested on the table. He's trying to find any meat that, if its possible, is left. Then there it was, underneath under a pile of bones lay a small piece of pork chop._

"_Well, hello, there little pork chop." Smiled Richard. "I see that you been hiding from me this whole time." He extended his arm onto the small piece and grab it with his huge pink hands._

"_Well, not anymore."_

_He open his mouth and the pork chop came in contact with his mouth, but suddenly the pork chop was swiped out of his hands. Richard then saw that the piece was now at the hands of chicken waiter, and by the looks at his facial expression, he didn't look to happy._

_The waiter said "Sir, I'm going to ask you and your family to leave. You eating habits is bothering the rest of the customers."_

_Richard ordered "Hey, give me back my pork chop!"_

"_Didn't you heard what I said?"_

"_Yeah, I know what you say. Now give me my pork chop!"_

"_Sir, if you and your family don't leave in the next five minutes, I'm calling the cops."_

_Darwin got up from the table and put his fin on his dad's shoulders before saying "Mr. dad, maybe we should leave."_

_Richard shouted "I'm not leaving until I get my pork chop back!"_

_The waiter replied as he was holding the piece "Don't you think you had enough, sir?"_

"_I had enough when I say I had enough, if you get me that piece. The piece that you're holding is what it was destined to be: eaten by someone who appreciates find deliciousness."_

"_That has got to be the stupidest meaning that I have ever heard. A fat idiot like you has to be this idiot."_

_The rest of the family wince when the waiter said the F word, and Richard twitch his eyes a bit._

_Richard said in a low voice "What did you say to me?"_

_The waiter repeated "Fat idiot."_

_Richard got up from his seat and look at the chicken waiter, while his family look at him with fear expressions on their faces. Anais and Gumball both got out from the table and know what's going to happen next._

_Richard put his head onto the waiter's ears and warned in a grim voice "Call me...that word...one...more...time."_

_The waiter wasn't scare of his attitude or his warning; he look at the rest of the family, who were all shaking their heads negatively and waving their hands across at a constant. Richard's hands were started to shake very violently and his eyes were went into a facial anger._

_Finally, without a second thought, the waiter repeated again "Fat-"_

_Before he could finish his sentence, Richard's fist came in contact on that face._

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

><p>Anais said with fear on her face "And don't get me started about what happen after that."<p>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_The customers were running for their lives as Richard had punch the waiter in the face, resulted him being sent across the restaurant. Richard was uncontrollable beast and and smash up everything in the building._

"_I'M NOT FAT; I'M BIG BONED!" Shouted Richard as he grab a table and threw it across the room._

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

><p>"After that, mom had to pay the damages; also, the waiter, and everyone who was affected by it out of her salary to keep their mouth shut." Said Anais.<p>

Darwin said to Gumball "Good thing we stop you from finishing that word, eh, Gumball? Speaking of which, did you finish that creative writing assignment?"

Gumball unzipped his backpack and took out his paper in front of his brother and sister. Gumball said "See? See? I told you I wasn't lying."

Both Darwin and Anais were amazed by the words written on the paper. Anais grab the paper from him and look at the title.

"Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja." Said Anais. "Wow, looks like you weren't lying after all."

Gumball smiled "Told you."

Darwin asked "Was it's about?"

"That's...a secret." Answered Gumball. "You guys are going to love it at the Pep Rally."

Darwin said "You better cause I just heard from Rachel that everyone is expecting to hear your story of yours."

Anais asked "How did she heard it?"

"From Tobias."

"Ah."

Gumball said with pride "Well, Tobias is going to remember this when I told them my story throughout the entire school. And it's not just him; Principal Brown, Miss Simian, everyone. Just you wait guys."

Gumball put his paper back on his backpack and extend both of his arms onto his head while he relaxes as the bus was going to school. Along the ride, Gumball thought about his paper and the school's reactions of what they will think about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is; looks like the whole school knows of Gumball is going to present his story at today's Pep Rally. How will the school react to this? Will he make it to the next grade? Find out on chapter six, which will appear after I finish this semester, which I only got two weeks. Make sure you read my story or my other stories to leave reviews. See ya in two weeks, everyone!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**What up, guys? It's me, NiteOwl18. I'am back after two weeks of completing my third semester; I have pass all of my classes, and my next semester doesn't start until January 20th. It gives me enough time of publishing a couple of chapters in the story. Now, on to the story of my sixth story. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The bus had arrived at the school; the students had gotten off the bus before entering the school.

Gumball and his siblings go their separate ways to their classrooms. Gumball and Darwin went to Miss Simian's class before going to their seats. Their teacher enter the room and, like always, started a another one of her boring lecture. The minute she started talking, the entire class felt instead boring. Neither of them weren't paying a single attention of what she was saying. Almost half of them were asleep. The rest of them were doing something else other than paying attention or falling asleep. They were on taxing on their phones, drawing doodles on their papers, or sending message the old fashioned way: by speaking in Pig Latin.

Masami asked her friends "Antway otay ogay otay ethay allmay afterway oolschay?" (Want to go to the mall after this?)

One of the eggheads said to the other egghead "Iway an'tcay aitway orfay ethay eppay estfay." (I can't wait for the pep fest.)

Gumball had his head resting on top of his hand in a bore manner, while Darwin just put his head down against his desk.

Gumball said to his friend "Isthay isway osay oringbay." (This is so boring.)

Darwin reply "Iway agreeway." (I argee.)

From behind those people speaking in Pig Latin, Gumball had heard most of the conversation talking about the pep fest and Gumball performing his creative written assignment in front of the assembly. Ever since Tobias had found out about the secret, it spread through the whole school like a wildfire. From what they witness from yesterday at class, they couldn't wait for Gumball making a fool out of himself again. Most of them couldn't wait, but the one who couldn't wait the longest was Tobias. After yet another boring lecture from the old hag, the class got up from their seats and left the room.

As Gumball headed out the door, Miss Simian called "Watterson, I need to speak to you for a moment."

Gumball stopped himself at the front door and go to a desk before sitting down. Miss Simian goes to him as she has that look upon her face every time she sees him.

She put her arms across as she begin "I hope that you finish with your assignment, Watterson."

Gumball smiled "Yes, ma'ma, I did."

"Do get so cocky." Barked Miss Simian. "I expect it to be a great story, not those lies you always put everytime you forgot or don't do your homework."

"Well, this time, I ain't lying."

"Why bother of doing your assignment anyway, Watterson? I know that you're going to fail. You know that you're going to fail. The whole school thinks you're going to fail. And it's all because that you couldn't do your assignment like I have told before."

Gumball kept on smiling even after his teacher diss him. "Well, guess what, Miss Simian? This paper here is going to change your mind. Once I read this in today's pep rally, people are going to remember this. Might even turn it into a book."

Miss Simian scoffed "Please, who would be dumb enough of reading your….story? I tell you what, if your story gets made into a book, then I want you to autograph it."

"You're seriously?" Chuckled Gumball.

"No, I not. I want you to autograph it."

"Better than that, ma'am. I could give it to you as a gift; might as well make a special edition."

Miss Simian's scowl grew deeper than usual. She growled "Just leave, Watterson, and make sure to practice your story in front of the whole school."

Gumball then got up from his seat and left the classroom in a flash.

* * *

><p>At lunch time, Darwin and his girlfriend Rachel were having lunch together. Gumball immediately set right at them after a greeting.<p>

"Hey, guys."

Both of the couple say in union "Hey Gumball."

Gumball being eating a bowl of salad and a carton of milk. As they were eating, Darwin asked "So what did Miss Simian wanted you for?"

Gumball answered as he took a bite of his salad "She was asking about my creative writing assignment, and wanted me to practice. She thinks that I'm going to bomb it at the pep fest."

"Well, then you better start practicing, man."

Gumball continued "To perfectly honest, I kinda afraid. I never given a speech before, except that I'm giving my story out to the entire school."

"Hi Gumball." Said a sweet voice.

Gumball turns his head around only to see his girlfriend Penny Fitzgerald standing before him. Her fairy appearance made Gumball's worry disappear.

Gumball smiled "Hey Penny."

Penny give her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek as she sat down. Penny said to Gumball "I hear that you're giving your story out today at the pep fest."

Gumball rub his head with his hand as he sheepishly said "I guess you overheard that little rumor."

"Yeah, but don't let anyone say what they think about you. You're going to do fine, Gumball."

Gumball smiled a bit "You're right, Penny. I so glad that you think I'm going to ace it. I just hope that my story will change anything."

Rachel said as she took a slip from her milk carton "I don't know, Gumball. From what I heard of Tobias' little rumor, there's bound to be a lot of people from all of the grades at the school to see you and Miss Simian is a grouch. You have at least fifty-fifty chance to score this at the pep fest."

Gumball's worry suddenly came back. Penny put her hand on his shoulder and said "Don't listen to her, Gumball. Just take a few breathing exercise like I always do when before preparing a speech."

"Hearing that story you made in class totally made my heart warm." Stated Gumball.

"Well, you inspire me to get out of my shell, and my story wanted to be something that every beauty comes from within, no matter what they are. So can you tell us what your story is?"

Darwin interrupted "You may not to question that Penny. He wants to keep it as a surprise."

"Can you at least tell us what is the name of your story?" Asked Penny.

Gumball answered "My story is called _Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja._

"Oooh. Sounds exciting! Can you tell us more?"

Gumball closes his eyes as he answered "I'm sorry, my beloved, but that will spoil the surprise."

Rachel asked "Can you at least tell us of how you came up with your story?"

Gumball explained "Well, last night, I couldn't figure out anything for my story. I have spent my day trying to come up with the best story ever. Then Anais came in and told me write sometime that I always do by putting myself in a situation that only I can overcome. At first, I didn't know what she meant, but then I remember all those times I have gotten myself in a situation a lot of times because of my lying. Also, I remember that all those lies were from based on reading my book. And finally, I have written my story."

Rachel asked again "And let me guess, your story is based off that lame book Darwin's been talking about, _Tale of the Flash Ninja_?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, god." Rachel facepalmed. "It is _those_ books."

"Come on, Rachel, not you too."

Penny asked "Didn't that author made like seven volumes of it?"

"Yeah, and none of them sold in the bookstore." Added Rachel.

Darwin said "Times like this no one is interested of reading some nameless guy going through all kinds of adventures he had encounter, plus his name isn't reveal till the end of the book."

"Now people are interested in reading romantic books, like _Midnight Dusk_." Said Penny.

Gumball groaned "Don't remind of that. Everywhere I go, there's people chatting about that book. I mean, what's the point of it? It's about a teen falling in love with a vampire, and the next book deals with her involvement with a werewolf. Still can't believe it made four books."

Penny said "I read those books, Gumball. You should give them a chance."

"I don't think so, Penny. I'm more of an adventure guy. That's why I love reading _Tale of the Flash Ninja._ It's like the ultimate book; there's adventure, action, fantasy, and a little bit of romance."

Rachel asked with doubts "How could a book has romance on it?"

"Because girls like guys who travels the world and battles evil. Plus, the main hero is bold, brave, and fearless. Plus, he has an awesome outfit. Chicks digs the martial arts outfit."

Penny smirked "It's true."

Rachel rolled her eyes before saying "That's probably the reason why there aren't any adventure books in the school library."

Gumball said "Well, that's going to change, Rachel. When I give my story out in today Pep Fest, people are going to beg me of turning it into a book, and maybe, just maybe, I could get it publish and have it at the school library."

"Yeah, if Miss Simian will allow it. She is very strict over the books of we're reading. It's like she very religious over the books."

Darwin added "If she is religious."

Gumball nodded "Yeah, you're right. I doubt that she doesn't even know the meaning of religious, even after being 300,000 years old."

Darwin's eyes saw the clock on top of the wall of the cafeteria, and saw that it was almost noon. Darwin said to his brother "Dude, you may want to start practicing. The Pep Fest starts after free period."

Gumball nodded "Alright, see ya guys at the Pep Fest." He rise up from his seat and give a kiss to his girlfriend on the cheek before waving his byes to his friend and friend's girlfriend. Gumball grab his tray and dump it on the trashcan before heading out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>By the time the bell rings, all of the students had gotten a free period; the only thing in the world were they could finally relax a bit before going back being bore. The students were doing their normal activities. Tobias and Banana Joe were doing their arm farting at the hallways, disgusting anyone who passes them. The Eggheads were at the library and reading psychological books before being judgmental as they were reading it, looking for run-on sentences or grammar errors. Tina Rex and Jamie were at the gym getting pump up like usual. The rest of the students were at recess. Juke was hanging out with Leslie and she was dancing to the rhythm of the song played by Juke. The cheerleaders were practicing their daily routine for the pep fest. Darwin and Rachel were hanging out as Darwin play basketball with the other students. Anais was playing kickball with her friends.<p>

As for Gumball…

The twelve year old blue cat was at the boy's bathroom, practicing his story for the pep fest. He stood behind a mirror with his paper in his hands. He recited the words that are on the paper to himself, but every time he does, he always screws it up. Every time he screws it up, he goes back to the beginning of his story. He try to act a little more vocal manner on his speech, but it didn't feel right for him. He said that he was being too loud or too low for his speech. He even try some method the proper way to introduce before giving his speech. It was frustrating for him.

Gumball thought to himself _Come on, Gumball. This is your last chance of going to the next grade. You have to make this right._

Gumball couldn't try himself of doing a speech in front of everyone, not even doing at a mirror where the only audience here is your reflection. Gumball has to get make this speech worthwhile for not the entire school facility, but for Miss Simian. She said that the student will be judge his story by the amount of clapping, and if everyone, and she meant _everyone_, doesn't clap, Miss Simian will fail him and he had to repeat the grade again. It frustrated Gumball even more. He can't stand of being at the same grade for at least a year, while all of his friends, including Darwin and Anais, move on to the next grade. And what about Penny? Gumball thinks that they can't continue their new relationship if Gumball can't advance to the next grade. The Elmore status of this school is strictly forbidden for students dating someone due to being in different grades. That was how it is to the students, except for Rachel and Darwin's relationship. Rachel didn't care of her status or Darwin's status; she just loves him. Maybe Penny will still continue her relationship with Gumball even though she'll move up to one grade and Gumball will remain at the same grade. Gumball had high hopes for himself and her. Gumball continue of practicing his story, but before he could recite some more, the bathroom door opens, and the sound of footsteps came in.

Gumball turn around and saw Banana Joe and Tobias Wilson. Gumball greeted "Hey guys."

Banana Joe greeted back "Hey Gumball."

Tobias greeted as well "Sup, Watterson? What you doing?"

Gumball answered "Just practicing on my story for the pep fest."

Banana Joe said "Oh, yeah, Tobias told me about that right before he announced it to the entire school."

Gumball glared at the Wilson kid "Yeah, I hear it from the grapevine."

Tobias eyed at the paper held by Gumball and said "So that's your story, eh, Gumball? I always thought that you lie again to get out from that assignment."

"Well, you're wrong. This here is my story, proving that I did it."

Banana Joe asked "So what's the story about, Gumball?"

Gumball repeated "Can't tell you. It's a surprise. But the title of it is _Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja._"

"Sounds like a great name, dude."

Tobias added "Just remember that the entire school will be the judge of your story and our clapping is your only chance of making it to the next grade."

"Well, just you wait, Tobias, my story right here is going to make you clap so hard that your hands will be sore for a week."

"I doubt it, man, everyone knows you're going to fail, the facility knows you're going to fail, and you know-"

Gumball interrupted "That I'm going to fail. Yeah, I already got that from Miss Simian."

"You know, I also heard that if you remain in the same grade, you can't continue your relationship with Penny. There's going to be some other guys chasing your girl, man. She might have someone protecting her; someone who is strong, fearless, and great with the ladies."

Gumball kept his anger inside and him before saying "Look, I don't have time for this, Tobias. I got to prepare the speech before free period has ended."

The announcement suddenly came up, and Principal Brown's voice came up from the ceiling.

"_Attention students of Elmore Junior High, this is Principal Brown speaking remaining you all to report to the gymnasium for the pep fest. I repeat, report to the gymnasium immediately."_

Gumball whined "Oh, man."

Tobias smirked "You heard the man, Gumball. Go to the gymnasium. Your public is waiting for you."

Gumball sarcastically remarked "Ha, ha."

Gumball move in between the two and headed out to the door before saying to the other two friends "You guys coming?"

Tobias answered "Nah, we're just going to stay here for a bit."

"You're not going to spy on the girl's bathroom, are you?"

Tobias let out an offended gasp before replying "Heaven forbid, Gumball!"

"I know you two are going to do it because every time you go to the bathroom, you two always go to the stall that has a peep view to the girl's bathroom and spy the girls."

Banana Joe denied "Well, we're not, dude."

"You know what happens to the last time you two got caught for spying on the girls?" Reminded Gumball.

Tobias answered "So Rachel caught us in the act, big whoop."

"She did more than that; she kick both of your asses, and have to be sent to the emergency room."

"And that's why we need to be very careful for now on." Added Tobias.

Gumball shrugged "Alright, suit yourself."

Gumball left the bathroom and headed to the gym right before stopping at the entrance of the girl's bathroom. His hand was at the door and screamed "HEY LADIES, THERE ARE TWO PERVS SPYING ON YOU IN THE BOY'S BATHROOM!"

Gumball then leave the scene right before a group of anger girls rush out of the bathroom and headed to the boy's bathroom with their knuckles cracking, and one of them was a tick off rainbow lass girl.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? On the next chapter, Gumball is going to read his story to the entire school. Sorry, it took so long to make this, yesterday, I just finish my last test, and I needed the day off. Anyways, I have an announcement to make. During the two weeks off from writing my story,<strong> I have currently started on one of my stories as I have done my first chapter. I won't say which is it; it's a surprise. This story will be released at Christmas Eve, both chapters one and two. The following chapters will be released at Christmas Day, New Years Eve and New Years Day. So I won't be working at this story for a while. Well, it's time for me to get started on the next chapter, which is later. See ya soon.<strong>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo, guys, what up? It's NiteOwl18 again. Sorry for taking so long; this one was a long chapter, but this chapter will be worth it. This is the part where Gumball will read his story and his chance of going to the next grade. Let see how that turn out.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Gumball stood behind the doors of the gymnasium, and with a deep breath, he went inside. He saw that the people that he knew from his grade are here, and the rest of them were from different grades, from pre-schoolers to the twelve grade. He was surprise that they were a lot students just not to see the pep fest, but to see Gumball reading his story in front of everyone. He saw that Miss Simian, Principal Brown Mr. Small, and Rocky were here as they were seated at a large table right behind the students. Gumball suspected that Miss Simian is behind this. What was he saying? Of course he suspects her. She just couldn't wait for him to be embarrassed himself in front of everyone and failed the grade. Gumball's nervousness came when he saw the massive crowd. There were muttered and a few conversations from within the crowd. Gumball saw Darwin and Anais sitting at the middle row of the bleachers. He went up to the stairs and trying to avoid not to anger most of the upper classes. At the sixth row, Gumball walked in and says "Excuse me" and "Pardon me" until he finally sat right next to his brother and sister.

Darwin and Anais both greeted "Hey, Gumball."

Gumball replied "Hey, guys."

Anais asked "You all set for your speech, Gumball?"

Gumball answered "I'm a little nervous, sis. I didn't expect it to be of a massive crowd. I just thought that it would be everyone who is in my grade."

Darwin said "Just use the old method that people get when they feel nervous. Imagine them in their underwear."

Gumball shakes his head negatively. "Darwin, I'm not going to imagine everyone in their underwear. That's just stupid. Beside, I try that once and I only imagine my own underwear."

Anais said to her brother "Just try to takes some breathing exercise, Gumball. You need to let in all of your stress and lay it all out."

Gumball took a long deep breath, and keep it all in. His entire face was slowly trying to turn dark blue. His eyes were start to water from it as it grows massive. Both Darwin and Anais looked at their brother as he was started to get all choke up.

Anais said "Gumball. Gumball, breath! Breath, dang it!"

Gumball finally lay out as he open his mouth wide. He started breathing more rapidly, and coughing a bit. Anais patted on the back of his brother.

Darwin asked worryingly "You alright, man?"

Gumball coughed "Yeah, yeah, I'm alright." He lay out a thumbs up to his brother and sister. He kept on breathing less and put his hand to his heart. He could feel his heart pumping.

"Didn't it work?" Asked Darwin. "Did the breathing exercise worked?"

Gumball nodded "Yeah, kinda."

"Do you feel anymore stress?"

"Nah, I don't think so." Lied Gumball. "Man, I only wish I had more time to practice but Tobias and Banana Joe came in and talk to me, making me miss my time."

Darwin saw Rachel coming up the bleachers and waves at her. Rachel sees this and, with a warm smile, she went to him. Darwin had save a seat for her by the time he and Anais came in. He patted at the seat as she sat down right next to him.

Rachel greeted "Hi Darwin."

Darwin smiled warmly "Hi Rachel. Where you been?"

"I had to care some...business."

"Like what?" Asked Anais.

Before she could answer, Darwin interrupted as he pointed his fin at something. "Hey, look."

The four friends saw Tobias and Banana Joe coming up the bleachers, with massive bruises all over their body. Black and blue bruises were seen; Tobias got a huge black eye, a massive bump on top of his head, and dislocated arm. Banana Joe had a dozens of bruises, both black and blue, all over his body, one of his googly eyes had been ripped off as he is holding it, and his banana body has been smash, laying out parts of his naked body. When they saw Rachel, they immediately went further up before finding a seat.

Anais said with wide eye "Whoa, what in god's name happen to both of them?"

Rachel answered "Let just say that both of them was dealt with." She crackle on her knuckles at the end of the sentence. Gumball lay out an amusing laugh in his mind as he cross both of his arms and with his eyes close.

Suddenly, the lights from the ceiling begin to dimmer down until it was in full darkness. The entire school felt silence.

A few seconds later, the stage lights lid up from the ceiling and move around random. There were many whispers from the crowd. The sound of drumming was heard and the lights move to the center of the floor at the same time. Then came Principal Brown on the center of the spotlight with a microphone in his hand.

He move his furry mouth on the mic and a loud feedback was heard from the gym, whining the audiences as they cover their ears. He pound it with his hand a few times until it was stop.

The principal cleared his throat before speaking in the mic "Sorry, folks. Good afternoon, students of Elmore Junior High. Today is our last pep fest in celebration of our students going to the next grade."

The entire crowd clapped their hands, including Gumball, who knows that he's going to the next grade.

"In honor for our students moving forward, we will first present our cheerleaders as they give you a farewell routine of the 8th grade. Here they are, ladies and gentlemen, our own cheerleaders! Give it up for them!"

The crowd clapped their hands, and the principal clap as well as he walk from the spotlight and sit down on the long table with the rest of the facility.

The lights then started to move around again and somewhere in the audience, Juke had started to play his jukebox. The music started with a few drum beats.

At the center of the floor, the lights kept moving around until four lights were left in the stage. Then four girls went to each lights, and putting their hands behind their backs.

The drum beats was over, then came a techno rhythm.

The four lights quickly brighten it up, revealing the cheerleaders. As the music kept playing, they started kicking their legs high above and swing their arms around in perfect rhythm and flipping through the air. Their synchronize moves were almost breath taking to the audiences; it was magnificent. Gumball was immediately blown away from Penny's incredible moves.

At the ending of the song, the cheerleaders did one last move; they perform a mid-flips in the air, one by one. Standing on two feets, Molly stood with two hands high upon the air. Then came Teri on the left, Carmen on the right, and with the two cheerleaders held one hand high up, Penny came in on top with her white pom-poms high above in the air.

The entire crowd then clapped their hands and cheered louder. They were whistle calling and wolf calling, probably among the guys. Some of them pump their fists in the air in excitement. Gumball hooted and hollered at the same time as he raise up from his seat. His cheers is consider the loudest than the crowd.

After the cheering died down, the cheerleaders then went to their seats at the first row. The lights were all turn on from the ceilings. Principal Brown came in to the center of the stage again with his microphone.

"Okay." Stated the principal. "Thank you, ladies, for that wonderful performance. Let's give them another round of applause, everybody."

The crowd give the cheerleaders another cheer and clapping like the principal had ordered them to before dying down again.

Principal Brown continued "Now before we end our final pep fest, we have one more entertainer."

_This is it. _Thought Gumball. He had taken his story from his backpack and was gripping it with his hands.

"One of the students from Miss Simian's class is going to share us a story as part of his chance to make it to the next grade. As the audiences, you all are going to listen to his story, and judge him by the amount of clapping. Here he is folks, Gumball Watterson!"

The entire crowd clapped their hands, and Darwin pull himself onto Gumball before saying "Good luck, man."

Gumball shallow hard on his throat before standing up and went down the stairs with his story in his hand. Rocky got a tall microphone at the center before going back to his seat. As the dying went down, Gumball stood at the center and locked eyes with everyone that he knows. Most of them weren't familiar to the young blue cat. He sees his teacher, principal, counselor, and janitor/bus driver/cooker; all were looking at him.

Principal Brown said "Mr. Watterson, your story."

With his story still in his hands, Gumball move his mouth against the mic, but his head instead came in contact with the device, staging a loud feedback against the entire crowd. They all yell and cover their ears at the same time. Gumball pounded a few times on the mic before Rocky came in and twist a button down at the bottom of the mic, getting rid of the feedback.

Gumball put his hand up into the air and said "Sorry, sorry, everyone. My bad."

There were a couple of amusing chuckles from the crowd; the rest of them were recovering their ears from the feedback as they muttered.

With a clear throat, Gumball spoke clearly in the microphone. "The title of my story is called _Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja_."

The title of it receive some responses from the crowd with a few mutter and interesting looks. Gumball sees Penny as she was listening to hear his story.

Gumball continued as he kept reading from his paper "In the land of sky country, hidden in the clouds, stood a small peaceful village. The villagers had live with prosperity and protection from a guardian that they had never seen before. Some say that he lives in the shadows or somewhere from above or below them. They never saw or even sees his face before, but they describe him as he was 'Gutless' and 'Fearless'. Then one night came the most unimaginable thing.

* * *

><p>"<em>A dark storm had came out of nowhere, and cover the entire village. It was soon being plague by an unstoppable force."<em>

"_The villagers had looked upon the darkness from the skies and saw shrouds of demons coming out the clouds and attack the villagers."_

The villagers saw the clouds from above before seeing the demons coming out of the clouds. The demons had launch themselves onto buildings before they were destroyed with a dark black. The villagers started running away as the demons continues to destroy more buildings.

"_The villagers kept on running from them, but they couldn't get away from their preys. The demons had suck the life out of a couple of villagers before persuading for more."_

Three demons had caught three fleeing villagers by blocking their paths. The demons were cover with black energy all around their bodies. They had no eyes nor mouths; only their black shrouded heads. Their mouths were suddenly open after being revealed and a little bit of wind were blow right into their mouths. The villagers were caught in the wind, and light green energies were suck out from their bodies before going into the jaws of the demons. Their skins turn into wrinkling from their lifeless bodies and their eyes became white before being drop dead.

"_As their village was being invaded, the councils had seen their armies to go up against the demons."_

An armies of soldiers dress in light green vest with a symbol of ク, which is the Japanese translation of "Cloud" and light brown pants. Armed with kunai knives, the soldiers charges in against the demons. With each moves they made, the soldiers weren't no match against them. Even with kunai knives attack with scroll bombs wasn't affected; it either went through them or swallow it before using them against them. The soldiers were evaporated by the explosions.

"_However, their forces against the demons was something they had never seen before."_

A couple of soldiers were up against a group of demons. The soldiers draw their blades and charge at them at full speed. The specters dodge them and one of them had raise its long arm, revealing its shadowed three sharp fingers. Its fingers was brought down onto one soldier, turning his whole body into a large green energy before being suck into the demon's mouth. Two soldiers went up against the demon that took one of theirs and swing their blades onto them. Then another demon came in and with the other demon, they both lodges itself on the three soldiers after merging together becoming a version of a large shroud of darkness. The three of the remaining soldiers look on and sees in horror as the two demons were separated, but they couldn't see the two soldiers anymore. With five demons against the remaining soldiers, each demons open their mouths and instead of sucking their energies, they did something else. Out of nowhere, energies were draw all around in front of them like a sphere. The sphere grew larger and larger until it was bigger than the three soldiers. They draw their blades to defend themselves; big mistake for them. The dark energy sphere was suddenly blasted by the five demons and the sphere evaporated the soldiers into total darkness and destroying everything around it.

"_Not even the leader couldn't stop the invasion."_

The leader of the village stood behind from his temple and dress in a black jumpsuit with a armored hood on his head, shoulder pads, gauntlets, and holding a large blade from his hands. He jump from his temple and landed safely from his legs. He weld his blade onto a couple of demons, this time he manage to defeat them. His sword was drawn from his energy before he went into battle. The steel blade was cover with a deep dark red energy. With one strike, he cut a demon in half before disappearing. After cutting off a couple of demons, the leader was now being face an army of demons.

The demons fly onto him; the leader uses his sword onto them, earning him two demons being disappear. More demons flies on to him, and suck a few energies from him before being cut in half. The leader kept defeated more demons as they were coming at him. But the demons manage to steal his life energies from him. The leader felt weaken as he saw his hand shaken and wrinkly. Keeping on both of his legs, the leaders kept striking anything that comes to him, but at the cost of that was more of his energies being suck out from him. He couldn't keep up; he felt his whole body turning weaker and weaker. The rest of the demons then wave around him, trapping him. Still weaken and feeling old, the leader kept swinging his sword around, but couldn't earn a strike like before. More and more of his life was being suck out from him, the leader couldn't keep up. He was on both of his feets and hands. His life was over.

"_Then, just when the leader was about to join to the darkness like those who had fallen, he appear."_

"Lighting tornado!"

A tornado of lighting was erupted, sending the demons evaporated in a bright light. Once the demons were gone, the leader stood up and saw something that immediately stopped. Dressed in a white jumpsuit and wearing a headpiece with a symbol of ク. He was also had two more symbols on his front and back. The front had the symbol of 弱い, which stands for "Gutless" and the back had the symbol of 大, which stands for "Fearless." He was wear a mask that covers his mouth, except for his thundered eyes. His right hand was cover with electricity.

Sensing a strong energy nearby, the rest of the demons respond by the call and fly toward it. The army of demons fly their way into the two person, one of them was recharging electricity from his right hand. The demons were almost close of sealing their fates.

Then, with enough lighting in his hand, he put his hand onto the demons and yelled "Lighting shield!"

A huge wave of lighting energy surrounded him and the leader in a glass orb. The demons felt impact upon reaching the shield, eliminating them all in a cosmic blast. The smoke cleared up, both of the heroes saw that all of the demons were gone, except that the dark storm was still up.

"_The armies of demons were just the beginning for the ninja. There, right above the clouds, stood a figure hovering."_

The ninja and the leader both saw the figure hovering from above them. The figure's body with a dark jumpsuit that everyone, including the ninja, thought that it was cover with shrouds of darkness. He had both of his arms crossed and eyed the ninja with his dark eyes. The ninja could sees his face since it was way above him. The figure's face was covered by a black mask, blending it onto the clouds.

The figure hover down right in front of him to see his face. The ninja said "So you're the one causing this mess, aren't you?"

The mysterious figure nodded in response.

"So what do they called you?"

Before the figure could its name, a loud honking noise had erupted the scene.

* * *

><p>Gumball went back from reality and nearly loses his balance. Finding the source of the noise, he saw Miss Simian holding a large air horn at the top of the air. The crowd, and the facility, were covering their ears from the loud horn as they cover their ears. Gumball rubbed his ears from both sides with one finger.<p>

Gumball asked "Uh, what's seem to the problem, Miss Simian?"

Miss Simian put her air horn down and scowled "Watterson, what was it you were reading?"

"This-This was my story, ma'am."

"No, this wasn't a story, Watterson. All I heard was some random load of beans!" Shouted Miss Simian as she bang her hand on the table, scaring those around her. "You clarity made up a another lie and copy something from the Internet!"

Gumball shakes his head negatively. "No. No, I didn't, ma'am. I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Shouted more Miss Simian. "It's clearly that you didn't do your homework, and just made up another of your pathetic excuses! You fail!"

Gumball almost immediately fell down before remained standing up by her answer.

Principal Brown calmly said "Miss Simian, don't you think that you pushing Gumball a bit too much? He's giving us a story and you must show him some respect."

Mr. Small said "I agree with Principal Brown, and you did say that he will be judge by everyone based on his clapping."

Miss Simian sighed before saying "Fine!" She stands up from her seat and step aside Gumball for the mic. "Listen up, based on your clapping, how many of you all love this...story?" She ended the sentence with disgustingness.

Gumball had his finger crossed and eyes close for hope that he'll pass to the next grade. The audience held it in thought of what they think of the story. Gumball's answer then came, but not what he expected. Somewhere in the crowd, a few claps was heard from Darwin, Anais, Rachel, and Penny very loudly. The rest of them were from his grade and different grades, same as theirs. Gumball's joy was started to break. Soon he saw Rocky and Mr. Small clapping as well.

Miss Simian then yelled through the mic "NO FACILITY!" Her shout had silence both of the adults, ending their clapping. She turn her head onto the young blue cat, whose dreams are about to get crush.

"Looks like the audiences had finally gotten your answer, Watterson." She smirked through the mic. "I'll be seeing you again in the same grade. Now take your seat."

Gumball wanted to say something, but couldn't think of nothing. With his head down, Gumball walked back to his seat while the crowd looks at him. Penny look at her boyfriend with sympathy and try to say something to him, but he passes her.

Principal Brown, trying to break the silence, goes up to the stage and took the mic from Miss Simian before she left to return to her seat "Uh, okay, let's hear it for Mr. Watterson's story, everyone. Now it's time to end the pep fest with another encore from the cheerleaders. Ladies, if you please."

The cheerleaders then went back to the stage again and started doing their routine again as the crowd cheered and the music started playing again. However, while the crowd cheered on, one wasn't happy. The young blue cat has lost the ability of watching her girlfriend perform again. He put his head down as he was trying to keep his eyes close from crying. He remained there throughout the whole pep fest. His chance. His one finally chance of going to the next grade is now gone.

Unknown to everyone in the room, high above the ceiling, stood a black crow. Its eye was seeing the young blue cat as his head was done.

_Most troublesome, lad. _Thought the crow. _Maybe I can help him with his story._

Then, out of nowhere, he vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>So pretty sad, right? His one chance of going to the next grade has failed. Poor Gumball. Anyway, it's almost at the start of the story. Next chapter is where Gumball is about to meet someone that'll help his story for improvement as you saw the crow. See ya guys soon or later.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to do it, but I was finally done. Here is chapter eight, everyone. Let's see how Gumball's life is as he got his answer from last chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

When the pep fest was over, the school day was also over. Everyone had left for the bus; everyone except for one boy. One twelve year old blue cat. Gumball was still sitting on his seat from the beginning of the pep fest to the end. He's also remains at his stage when he find out that of his answer. His paper was hang on by his hand. The gym was empty; no one was left. They were a lot of streamers and confetti on the floor and most of them were candies or glow sticks. The moment that Rocky had throw some candies or glow sticks in the air, Gumball had lose his chance of getting some. However, he didn't care; all he care was that all that work he had put up onto that story was all for nothing. When everyone was gone, Rocky came by to sweep the floor before getting the leftover candies and glow sticks and putting them in the bag. As Rocky was sweeping and picking up the leftovers, he saw that Gumball was still there. Rocky came up to him and said that everyone has left. He hasn't given a response from him; ever since that Miss Simian had fail him, Gumball hasn't said or move throughout the pep fest. He try snapping his fingers at the blue cat, but no respond. Gumball was like a mindless zombie. Rocky then went out of the gym and look for Darwin and Anais. A few minutes later, Rocky came back with Gumball's siblings and explain everything. Both of them climb up the stairs and try their ways of snapping out Gumball. But there was wasn't. Knowing that their mother will be here, both Darwin and Anais each got an arm from Gumball and walk him down the stairs with Darwin getting his brother's backpack and Anais getting her brother's story. They process of leaving the gym. Rocky had given them some leftover candies and a glow stick for Gumball, hoping that it will make him feel better. But both of them know that Gumball won't be better, not after what he has been right now. After saying his byes to the orange puppet, they continue walking down the hall while carry Gumball like family members had to carry their loves one who is catatonic. When they reach to the entrance of the school, they got out of the school, where they saw their mother was waiting for him. Darwin and Anais had carried their brother onto the car and Anais fasten his seatbelt before she and Darwin enter the car. Nicole had asked to two of what was wrong with Gumball. Both of them explains what had happen at the pep fest, and when they were finish, Nicole was growling with anger, wanting to get a piece of some aging monkey. The car then drives away from the school and went home.

When they got home, Darwin and Anais process of carrying their brother, but Nicole told them to go to the house. When they went into the house, Nicole carries her son, his backpack and his paper before going to the door. She went up the stairs while Richard was watching t.v on the couch, so did Darwin and Anais. Nicole had enter her kids room and left Gumball in his bed. She got his backpack and put it right beside him. She give her son a soft kiss on his forehead before leaving the room.

The kiss implanted on his soft and furry forehead wasn't enough for Gumball to forget this moment. It did, however, made Gumball closes his eyes and fall to sleep. A small tear had escape from one of his shut eyes as it follows down his cheeks. The rest of the family had enjoy dinner, but it wasn't the same without Gumball. After what happened at school, the family thought it was best that they didn't bother Gumball, not after what he's been through.

The next morning came for the Wattersons. The alarm clock had erupted at 6:20 A.M. The buzzing sound was loud enough to wake up the rest of the family members. The young blue cat slowly open his eyes and slump out of his bed. He lazily goes over as his arms and head were all down. When he stopped at the desk, he rise one fist on top of the alarm clock and smash it that he almost broke it.

He drop his arm back to its slumping position and announced himself in a moan tone "Why bother?"

He then walked away from his desk and passed his bed as he went out of the room, but not before saying "Darwin, Anais, wake up."

Gumball process down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen, where he saw his mother making eggs and bacon. He sat down on a chair, and when his mother turns around, she said with a warm smile on her face "Good morning sweetheart, how you been?"

Gumball responded with a short moan.

Nicole had loses most of her smile, hoping that her son will resume back to his cheerful attitude. She then said "I'm making eggs and bacon. You want some?"

She gotten another moan respond.

"You want me to dump it on your face and eat it?"

A third moan respond.

"All right." Said Nicole as she took a frying pan out of the stove, containing a sunny side and two pieces of bacon. When she reaches at her son, she dump all of the food onto Gumball's blue face, where Gumball begin eating the sunny side as he extends his long tongue and eat it. After he was finish, his long tongue had caught the two bacons and enter them into his large jaws. He shallow them before letting out a loud burp.

Nicole asked, with hope "Did it make you feel better?"

Gumball shrugged his shoulders with a short moan.

"I'll take that as a yes." Answered Nicole. "Now why don't you go to the bathroom and clean up? You smell like eggs and bacon."

Gumball said in a low voice "Okay."

Gumball rose up from his seat and went upstairs to the bathroom where he was still at his slumping position. He passed by Darwin and Anais, who ignored their good morning call. Gumball had made it all the way to the bathroom. He open the sink and filled both of hands together with water. He splash them on his face several times. Gumball sniff his face, and wasn't smelling any eggs and bacons. He then started brushing his teeth. He then rinse and repeated several times before facing himself in the mirror, with his eyes lowered and red sore.

He looked at himself and remembers the answer and taunting given by his teacher. He can still hear it.

A quick knock on the door, and Gumball had heard his little sister calling. "Gumball, hurry up. We're going to be late for school."

"Why bother?" Said Gumball.

* * *

><p>After dressing in his normal clothes, Gumball's eyes stop at a familiar paper that sat on the desk with familiar words. Gumball saw that it was his story, his story that was suppose to bring him to the next grade. He couldn't believe that after all that hours he has written it, and he still fail. Not wanting to take another look at it, Gumball angrily snatch the paper and crumple up to a ball before throwing it in the trashcan in frustration. Gumball then left the room and slam the door right beside him.<p>

After he was gone, he had forgotten to close the window, which the perfect time of a familiar black crow coming into the room. He look at the trashcan and saw the crumpled up ball. He grab it with his mouth before disappearing in a black smoke.

* * *

><p>Gumball hasn't said a word or talk to anyone about what happened yesterday at the pep fest. He didn't want to remember that even that all of that work for nothing had fail him. So he remains quite to his siblings, his girlfriend and all of his friends at the bus. At classroom, Gumball didn't had the hearing nor the seeing of another lecture given by the teacher who had fail him. He didn't care that he will get punish for not listening, he didn't care that she will make him embarrassed himself in front of everyone, and he didn't care that he will get detention.<p>

All Gumball ever wanted was passed the grade, and yet, fate had to stand in the way.

Fate was a cruel thing for the young blue cat. It seems that every time he try to something that will at least make him a success, something unexpected happens and ruins everything he had plan.

This plan, this one plan that will change everything, didn't responded to Gumball. That story could have change not just for Gumball, but maybe this city. Maybe they wanted a story about one hero overcoming a situation by handling it alone.

But what in the world was he was saying?

His story wasn't going to change, and even if it does, people don't want to read about to some boring old guy handing things by himself.

They didn't want that, not front a troublemaking loser like him.

Gumball continues to stay like a sad stack throughout most of the day. From Miss Simian's class, to music class, to lunch time, to study time, and eventually, to gym. He didn't hear his friends or his teacher what they were saying. All he had heard was "wah, wah, wah." like on t.v, where the kids don't listen to what the adults are saying.

Speaking of which, what in the world was the deal with that girl pulling away the football from that bald kid?

He understand the joke, but he didn't understand why.

So far Gumball had miss out on the lectures given by his teachers, but what was the point? Even he does listen, he will be still in the same grade.

At Gym, Gumball sat at the bleachers with both of his hands on the bottom of his chin. Everyone had left for the day once the day was over. Gumball remain seated as he saw his brother still in the swimming pool. He was doing laps going back and forth. Darwin had seen his brother being such a sad sack throughout the day and wanted to cheer him up.

At his seventh lap, Darwin put his head up and said "Come on, Gumball, a nice quick lap will help cheer you up."

Gumball reply in a sad mood "No thanks."

"Will it help cheer you up if I let you win?"

"No."

Darwin's smile had disappeared before getting an idea, making him smile again. _If making him do some laps won't cheer him up, maybe this will. _Though Darwin.

"Hey Gumball." Smiled Darwin. "I know that there's something that'll make you happy again."

Darwin dunk his head onto the pool before going back up. He had filled his mouth a large amount of water. He shakes his head a few seconds and put both of his fins between his mouth. He then shot three spits of water in the air and landed on the ground, but it was different. Instead of splashing in the ground, the three spits turn into something else.

With each water lands on the ground, each of them said one word.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"Hello."

The three "Hellos" were sounded like Gumball because it _did _sounded like Gumball. In fact, the there were three Gumball right in front of him. The details of the three were exactly like him; the height, the shape, the measure, everything. The only thing of the three of them were all made out of water. Gumball didn't respond to Darwin's tricks, not even a chuckle.

Then Darwin had another idea. This idea couldn't possibly fail, as told by Darwin. Let's just said, that when Gumball sees his new trick, he'll have a nosebleed.

Once the three Gumball evaporated to the ground, Darwin shot another spit of water in the air before hitting the ground. This one was really going to snap Gumball out of his daze, and made Darwin laughs.

"Oh, Gumball." Said a familiar voice, but with a seductive tone.

Gumball look up to see his girlfriend right in front of him, but it wasn't the real Penny. This one was a water clone as well, and was doing a sexy pose.

"Please don't be sad, cause if you're sad, then I'll be sad." Said the water clone Penny, who was making a sad face and put her water hand onto Gumball's cheek.

Darwin thought as his mouth was still fill with water _There's no way this idea will fail. Gumball always be fool by my sexy water clone._

Darwin waited to see if his brother will snap out of his daze and, by Darwin's thought, will also receive a bloody nose bleed. But then Gumball uttered one word.

"No."

The water clone Penny's face drop flat, right before being evaporated to the ground, and so did the water being held at Darwin's mouth.

"Not even my sexy water clone will cheer you up?" Asked Darwin.

"No." Repeated Gumball. "Hey, listen, I got to go and walk a bit, trying to get things back together."

"You sure you don't want to stay here?"

"No, thanks. See ya, man."

Darwin greeted "See ya, buddy."

Darwin watch his friend leaving the gymnasium right before returning back swimming laps.

* * *

><p>Gumball walk through the empty hallways in a lonesome stage. There was no one here in the halls, everyone had went home. He put both of his hands in his pockets as he walk. It wasn't fair for Gumball to be like this. He felt cheated, cheated out of his opportunity. And as it wasn't bad enough, during the day, there were rumors right behind his back of his attitude and something of a bet. Most of them were anger comments or good comments. He didn't remember what it was, but he knew what the topic was about. He can still heard them when he was at recess, sitting at the bleachers, while the rest of them were playing and away from him. He can hear some of the conversations; some were about moving up to the next grade and the rest were about his story.<p>

Gumball stop and move his back against the row of lockers as he was staring at an open window. He can also see the football stadium. He sees the sun high above the skies with several clothes and a group of birds flying.

Gumball thought _Man, I wish I was like those birds._

He wishes he was like the birds, so that he could fly away, fly away from his problems. He feels like he's the laughing stock of his school. It was all thanks to his story. Why did he had to write that story? Why did he had to read those books? His family was right; it was affecting his work and now he won't move up to the next grade. He wishes that he never read those books, he wishes he had done his work, he wishes that he wouldn't have made a simple story, he wishes-

Gumball stop when he heard a squawk. He look at the open window and sees a black crow standing at the edge, staring at him. It squawked again.

_What's with that crow? _Thought Gumball.

The crow then started to move its throat up and down before throwing something up from its mouth. Gumball gross out a bit when he sees a wet crumple up ball. The crow grabs it with its mouth and held it at Gumball. The young blue cat didn't understand what he was looking at. Despite the wet grossness, he look at the ball and saw something smear on it. Somewhere at the center stood something that very familiar to Gumball. If he didn't know any better, Gumball saw a T. But this T was different.

It was lopsided.

_Wait, lopsided?_ Thought Gumball. _Could it be-_

The crow, knowing that the young blue cat knows, flies away.

Gumball shouted "Hey!"

He climbs out of the window and chase the crow. The crow kept flying away from him. Gumball didn't understand why this crow had his story, but all he knew was that he should have destroyed it better. As he unzipped his backpack, Gumball reach in and throw a book at the crow, but it miss. He throws his notebook at it, but it dodge. Soon he throws more items from his backpack, but the bird, like it knows, dodge them all.

Gumball muttered "Darn it!"

He reach into his backpack and took out the last thing he could use against the crow. A pencil. Gumball try to find something else to throw at the crow, but the crow was picking up speed.

Gumball said to himself "Ah, to hell with it." Gumball then throws the pencil at the crow, and he successfully hit it as the pencil hit it on the head, knocking the crumpled ball from its mouth.

Gumball got the ball from the ground and found himself standing at the football ground. Right before he leaves, the crow looks at him as it landed on the ground.

Gumball demanded "What's the deal, man? Why do you have my story?"

The crow responded with a couple of squawks. Gumball was confused by this; why would an ordinary crow steals his story?

Then that's when he discover something different about the crow.

Gumball leans in on the creature, and before his eyes, the crow blink its eyes, and when it opens up, Gumball took a step back. On the left side of his eye, it started glowing yellow. Before Gumball could react, he sees something from the skies and it was coming at him. Thousands of black crows had swoop in and circle the blue cat and the crow with the glowing yellow eye. Gumball sees the top as it was closing in and the crows slowly moving in.

He then looked at the crow he encounter, and his left eye started glowing more, as Gumball shielded his eyes.

The crows kept spinning round and round until a huge ball of light had erupted, and when it was over, there was no one there, except for several black feathers flowing as it lands on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty great, huh? Next chapter is where Gumball is about to meet the person that will help him with his story, and does starts the real story. I'll start on the next chapter a little later.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everyone, its me again. Sorry I didn't posted this yesterday, I was at the mall yesterday with my family, and it took almost the entire day. I had started this last night, and I finish this just now. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Gumball uncover his eyes and, to his shock, found out that he isn't at the football stadium or at the school. He was surrounded by large shelves of books. He look up at the ceiling to see illuminated lights. The floors were cover with carpet.

Gumball thought to himself _Am I at the public library?_

No, he couldn't be at the public library. There was no way he couldn't be here, not even some magical force had teleported him there. And that just happened right now! Speaking of which, Gumball remember that he was encounter by a straight black crow for taking his story from his room, and all of a sudden, its left eye started glowing, and thousands of crows came in and circle him. The rest was a blur.

The young blue cat hear a noise from the left. Sensing that whoever is responsible for bringing Gumball here, he started walking to the left. But before he take a first step, he soon notice that his crumple up story was gone. He look at it, but he couldn't find it. It must have been the crow with left glowing eye. It must have grab it right before Gumball was teleported. Thinking that the magic crow might be here, Gumball started walking.

As he was walking, he look at the books that were sitting upon the shelves. The covers of it were dusty. Gumball had many questions that he was first thought up when he was brought here.

Why was he here?

Why was that crow had his story?

How did that crow came across his story?

Who was responsible for this?

Where was he?

And finally, that magic crow. Who did it belong to? Does it have a master? Or was it his own master?

Gumball shakes the last question negatively. What was he saying? A crow can't be its own master, unless its was a humanoid. He read it at _Tale of the Flash Ninja._

Again, Gumball shakes his head. He can't rethink of that for now. It was those books that had gotten into trouble in the first place. It's no wonder that the school can't have these type of books at the library. It could affect a child's mind.

Good god, he sounds just like Miss Simian.

Gumball continue walking down the hall as he look at the dusty books from left and right. Gumball then stop himself when he sees scrolls instead of books. Gumball look back at the huge row of books. and it stop at the row of scrolls.

Curious of what is in the those scrolls, Gumball took one scroll and look at it. The scroll was three inches long and the title of it was written in Japanese. He didn't understand what it meant, or what does it mean. Without a second thought, Gumball unrolled the scroll and look at what inside.

Inside the scroll were more Japanese words in black ink. Gumball look at it and turn it over to see anything special about it. Gumball shakes his head in disappointment. He was about to close the scroll, but was stop when he saw something.

Something that didn't seem unreal to him.

The Japanese words started to move around in a circle; it was like the young blue cat was being hypnotized.

Gumball said to himself "Wow."

The words kept spinning round and round until Gumball's daze started to snap out when the scroll was unleashing lighting from it. He throws it at the ground, not even bothering to close it when he had the chance. Gumball had taken a step forward, but falls down on the ground. The scroll was releasing a huge amount of energy up to the skies. Gumball look to see long dark claws coming out the waves. It pull its body out of it, revealing a sharp of a tiger. Once the wave of energy was gone, the tiger reveal its appearance. It's fur was dark and white was standing up and had glowing dark red eyes. It open its mouth, revealing its razor sharp teeth.

When the mystic tiger first lay its dark eyes on Gumball, Gumball immediately got up and started running right before the tiger ran at him. Gumball moves himself up a bit more, but his speed was no match for the speeding tiger. Gumball desperately grabs a scroll and throws it at the tiger, but with no effect. He got several more and throws it right behind him. The tiger kept persuading him. Gumball made it out of the hall, but trip himself before landing on the ground.

The menacing tiger look at the shaking young blue cat with black claws coming out of its legs. Gumball moves himself back a bit, but the tiger, as if it knew, moves itself on him. Gumball couldn't think of anything since he was frozen in fear.

The tiger jump itself on the blue cat with black claws, ready to use them against the cat.

Then a bright yellow flash came in front of him before yelled"Sealing scroll!"

Gumball was suddenly unfroze after hearing the voice, and now saw someone standing right in front of him as a huge amount of energy was unleash. The tiger became blind by the huge light, and before Gumball know it, the energy and the tiger suddenly disappear.

Gumball looked up and sees the person responsible for the imprisonment of the mythical tiger. The person said in a man voice "Geez, kid, didn't somebody ever tell you to read?"

Gumball sees the appearance of the person as he turns around to face him. The detail of his clothing was curious to the young blue cat. He was wearing a large grey poncho, light purple pants as Gumball could see his pants underneath his poncho, and a large black sash around on top of his human face.

Wait, human face?

Gumball look more closely at the man, and by his face, he had light skin. He was indeed human. He had dark oval around his eyes, have a shave beard, and according to his age and measure, he was five feet tall and at his late forties. Gumball look at what he was holding to see a scroll. He recognize it as the same scroll that he had released the tiger.

Gumball stood there without a word against the human who had save his life.

The man reply "Kid, are you going to stand there like a idiot or you're going to tell me what are you doing here?"

Gumball stands up before saying "What _I'm_ doing is the first thing I wanted to ask you. Are the man responsible of bringing me here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about this magic black crow with the glowing left eye bringing me here."

The man said with a smile "Ah, I see that my pet had bring you here. And you're name happen to be Gumball Watterson, is that it?"

Gumball stop at himself when the man that he doesn't know except saving his life now knows his name. "How?" Asked Gumball. "How you know my name?"

A black smoke had erupted from the man's shoulder, revealing a black crow. Gumball look at the crow and saw that it had something in his mouth; his story, still crumple up.

Gumball spoken up "Hey, that's mine!"

The man move his arm onto his pet's face, and the crow drop the crumple paper ball onto his hand.

The man reply "Thank you." He then gave the scroll on the crow's mouth and disappear in a black smoke.

Gumball pointed his finger at the man and shouted "Hey, give that back, dude! You or your pet have no right of owning that! Just who the heck are you?!"

The man sighed as he felt some of the shout into his ear "Guess I should tell you my name before you bleed out my ears? The one thing you should know about me before my name is that I wrote a very series of books that you seem very familiar."

A puff of smoke had erupted from his right hand, revealing a small book. Gumball look at the book and the detail of it that its body was cover with a light orange and the title of it had Japanese words, Japanese words that is very similar to the young blue cat.

Gumball pointed at the book and stuttered "That's-! That's-!" He pointed at the man holding the book. "And you're-!"

The man announced himself "I'm Amuka, but you may know me as The Flash Ninja."

Gumball's whole world had soon evolve, right after going to pieces and morph again. At first, he didn't know the man, just that he save his life from the tiger that Gumball release. Now, all of a sudden, this man knew Gumball's name before saying his own name, the very name that Gumball always read. He looked at the man again, and he didn't quite expect of seeing him. I mean, he was grateful and shock to see him, but he didn't look like the appearance in the book. He didn't have his light gold jumpsuit, and his two headbands that was rested on each shoulder.

Amuka continued he hold up the crumple ball "I see that you have written a fine story here."

Gumball embarrassingly said "Oh, that. That's, uh, well, I was hoping that I never see it again."

"Nonsense, I see a great story here. Come, let's discuss this while we go to my lair."

Amuka walked to a brick wall and move one brick forward, and right beside it, the bricks were covered by jagged lines as they open up, revealing a long stairway with several candles implanted on the wall.

Amuka wave his hand onto the young blue cat and saying "Come. We have much to discuss."

Both of them went into the secret stairway, and descended down the stairs. The fire in the candles was making them easier to see their feets.

Gumball asked "So how did you my name?"

Amuka chuckled "I have been watching you for quite sometimes. My crow has been following you on the day you brought my books."

Now that Amuka had brought it up, Gumball remember it exactly as he said. When his mother had told him to read a book instead of being lazy all day, she gave him a twenty and order him to go to the bookstore. At the bookstore, he couldn't find anything that interest him. Romance, not a big fan of it. Comedy, too much funny will give him a heart attack. Drama, no thank you. Horror, I think his mother is the true meaning of horror.

From the comic books he had read, he was more of an adventure and action guy. Gumball look more to see if this store has the kind of books he was looking for.

After twenty minutes of searching, there were no adventure or action books in here. Gumball had given up of trying to find a book. He was about to leave the store, but something caught in his eye.

From across the room, Gumball walked toward it to see another shelves of more books. He looked up and saw that those books were from the _Tale of the Flash Ninja_ series. He was surprised that no one had brought one book of the series. There were about seven volumes on it, and he only have enough money to buy only one. The on the bottom of the title, the store was having a special sale on the books; 85% off, that was a good deal for Gumball.

He grab all seven books and pay for it; he was only charge 17.99. Once the store clerk had finish scanning the seven books, the weirdest thing happen.

A black crow had enter the store when someone was walking out and started to bother everyone in the store. The store clerk chase it out of the store with a broom. Gumball then left the store and saw the crow again on the ground as it was staring at him. He started to walk away, but felt that the crow was following him. Gumball ran away from it.

It must have been the same crow he had encounter just now back at the school; what he didn't know just now was that glowing left eye on it.

Gumball said "So that crow I had encounter with that was yours?"

Amuka replied "We're here."

Gumball looked to see a small office; the room was about eighty five percent darkness. Gumball couldn't see what was on the left and right side of the room. Right in front of his face stood a small table and a chair. The table had two separate candles on top of the table.

Amuka had sit on his chair and look at the blue cat as he was holding the paper ball. He explained "I have use some of my power onto my pet to see you, Gumball. To see that if there was one person who was delighted to read my tale."

Gumball asked "How come you're not traveling or not going on one of your adventures?"

"I have retired; my life for seeking adventure, fighting demons, and posses other mythical items have passed me."

"So that tiger that I saw-"

"Was an ancient tiger born into the deepest part of the snow. Difficult to find, difficult to imprison it. Yep, that one really did a number on me, but I trap his ass right into the scroll."

Gumball remarked "I'm surprise that you be able to keep your home, despite your books was selling well."

"I don't care about the money; I care about bringing my story, my own tale, to the world, but it seems that they're not interested in an old fart like me, battling monsters and sealing mythical creatures in scrolls. Now its all about romance and what not."

"Won't your home get repossessed?"

"My home is surrounded by invisible fortress all around it. So no mortal will see the house."

Gumball said "Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you're interested in my story."

"You're like me, Gumball. You and I share the same similar. We both write stories and want to share it with the world, only to get brought down by other people."

Gumball revealed "To be honest, it was only a story that will get me to the next grade-"

Amuka interrupted "What if I'll help you with your story?"

Gumball stopped at moment before saying "W-What?"

"What if I'll help you turn it into a tale? A book?"

"Look, man, It's nice to meet the author/hero of the book, but I just failed my grade because of that story. I don't want more people get to know my horrible story."

Amuka repeated his words 'Horrible story?' "Gumball, this paper ball right here is your chance of changing the world."

Gumball raises his eyebrow. "But its just a story."

"A story, yes, but with a simple story like this can become a tale. A tale about a great man rising up to a challenge and conquer it. People will see that one ordinary man putting himself in a situation and only he can overcome come it. What do you say, Gumball? Let me help you turn your story into a tale." He reached his hand onto Gumball.

Gumball looked at his hand, waiting to be shake it. He thought of it at first, if he turn it into book, there are two opinions about what will happen. People will see his book and chose to ignore it or buy it then throw it away in the garbage like it is. Or people will buy the book and made Gumball the laughing stock of the entire town. His story already made him a laughing stock at school and made him failed the grade. There was no way he's going to let that happen.

Amuka said "Gumball…" He show his paper ball right in front of the cat's eyes, and as he was seeing it, the paper stated to unfold by itself until it was a paper again. The paper was in perfect condition; no tears, no wrinkles, no remaining folds.

"This is your change." Finish Amuka

Then again…

He is meeting the great Amuka and the hero of the book. He was offering him to make his wordless story into a book. And he can't say no to him. His words of encouragement is started to influence Gumball.

He reach his hand and shake it before uttering "Okay, I'll do it!"

They both let go of their hands and Amuka smiled "Excellent. Now let's talk about your story for a bit. I have read it and, by my opinion, it's very good. However, I do have some notes I would like to share to you."

Gumball said "Notes?"

"The plot is good, but its missing some few details. The storm just randomly appear out of nowhere, there was only one character, the appearances of the leader appear the same as his minion, and there were no names in the story. You get the point."

"Yeah, I didn't know what to choose for a name. I thought that my story will be shorter."

"A quick advise, Gumball, if you want to turn your story into a book, you have to think of it like a book. You have to make this more sense in your book. Like the names in your characters, have you hear of anagrams?"

Gumball shakes his head negatively.

"The only thing you need to know about anagrams is that they make a good name for characters. Like your name, Gumball. We'll just try to change the words around and this character's name will be Mubguall. I know it's sound so weird, but it doesn't matter. What matter is that you have a name for your character."

"Now the plot. The storm and the battle is a bit too soon, you know. And the main character is the only one who has lighting powers. The only way to make this book a success is by going to the beginning. Like where he got his powers? Who was he train by? A falcon? A shark? Or a frog? Why not a bullfrog?"

Gumball nodded his head "Okay."

"And finally, you really want the main character be the only one with powers and going up against the villain? Why not made everyone has special powers that they are born with? Why not have some comrades on your side? In fact, why not have the hero go somewhere else other than staying in a village throughout the whole story?"

Gumball smiled "Wow, you sure know a lot."

"Throughout the years I have encounter, the enemies I had made, the powers I have seen, and artifacts I have found, you can get some ideas. Now before I send you back to school, I have something for you to get you started."

Amuka stands up and crouch down before getting up; Gumball saw that he has gotten a scroll and unrealed it. Amkua closes his eyes and took a deep breath. He started doing some hand signs before stamping his right hand against the scroll. A small poof had erupted from the scroll. Amuka turns around and hand it Gumball a book right in front of his hand. The book had a light and dark brown cover on it. Gumball took the book from it and started flipping through the pages, all of them were blank.

Amuka explained "This is the book that will allow you to write down all of your information in there."

Gumball asked "So why did you have it that scroll?"

"Let's just say that all of your dreams will be coming true." He said with a wink at the end of the sentence. Gumball looks at him with a facial expression at him, thinking that he's crazy.

"I'm going to send you back now." Said Amuka, who hold two fingers onto his face.

Gumball stopped "Wait, when can I see you again?"

"You will see me when my pet finds you. See ya soon, Gumball."

Before Gumball could say another word, a flash of yellow lighting had erupted all around him. Before he know it, Gumball couldn't see the Flash Ninja anymore or his home. He look at his hand and saw the light and dark book that Amuka had handed him. He look at the front and back side. He then put it inside his backpack and several materials that he had throw at the crow for stealing his story. After he was done, he went back inside of the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, how was it? Now that we're already at part two of the start of the real story. What you just read was part one. Part two is when Gumball is going to write it and you won't believe what is going to happen. Also, I have announcement to make. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and most of you all know that I'am going to release my new story as my Christmas present to all my readers. Most of you had already alerted me as Author Alert, and a lot of you have not. So that's why tomorrow when I posted my next chapter on Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja, I will reveal my present to you all. I will post my new story at 6:00 right after I publish my new story, then at midnight, I will upload the second chapter. At Christmas Day, I will post the third chapter. See you all tomorrow.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo, yo! Happy holidays, everyone from your author, NiteOwl18! Well, here it is everyone, chapter ten! Once you all read this, you all are going to remember this! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

At night, Gumball was at his room all alone at his desk as his desklamp was shine onto the base of the table. He was looking at the light and dark book with blank pages that he had gotten from the Flash Ninja. He flips the book a couple of times as he was deciding on what to write. Gumball came home after his encounterment of the mysterious Amuka, who turn out to be the real Flash Ninja. Amuka had taken an interesting of his story and encourage Gumball of turning it into a tale. The new book was a present from him as a start to write his story.

Only one problem he forgot to mention, Gumball doesn't know how to start one.

He knows that the book should be about his story. The story that he had work hard and made him fail. However, he doesn't know a thing about writing a tale, except reading them.

He remembers the advice given by the Flash Ninja; to write a tale, first you have to find the names that is suitable for your characters by using anagrams.

Anagrams, taking one word and mix them around until you find a good name for your character.

Only one problem, Gumball doesn't know the names for his character, and even he uses anagrams, the names will end up suck, just like his creative writing assignment.

Putting the book down, Gumball put his fingers together underneath his chin and try his best of thinking about his tale and the names of his characters.

And it can't be just the names; the names has got to be perfect for them. Their personality, their appearances and their special abilities.

But what would their names be?

Before Gumball have an answer, a knock came from the door from behind him, and Gumball quickly hid the book from his backpack.

"Come in." Said Gumball.

The door open, revealing Darwin. Darwin asked "Hey, mom said that dinner is ready. You want to eat?"

Darwin was hoping that his brother wasn't a sad stack anymore when they got home together.

Gumball said "Yeah, I'll be right there."

Darwin left the room, and Gumball turn off the lamp by the desk and headed out of the room. Gumball descended down the stairs and enter to the kitchen, where he saw his family at the table. They were eating leftover meatloaf and macaroni and cheese.

Nicole saw her elder son and said with a smile on her face "Hiya, sweetie, how you feeling?"

Gumball replied "I'm fine, mom." He and Darwin sat down on the table while their mother had each given them two pieces of meatloaf and a load of macaroni and cheese on the side.

Both of the boys begin eating; Gumball had barely eat some of his meat or his side food. The family had barely said a word about each other or at Gumball. He thinks that after what he was feeling they started to bring up some conversation or other ways of making him go back to his normal self.

Unknown to the rest of the family, Gumball's mind was still thinking about the names of his characters. There was no one for him to come up with great names just like that. It has to happen him at the right time. But there was no way that it could happen. No names are just going to come up at his little head like a bolt of lighting.

Gumball kept eating his dinner and looked at his family, and by the way he was seeing, things were started to tense up a bit.

Richard was being accused by Nicole for eating three more pieces of meatloaf. The fat bunny denied it, even thought that there's meat coming out from his mouth and stains all around it and on his shirt. Nicole's eyes started turning white and her blue fur standing up. Anais called it and Darwin ended up losing ten bucks. Gumball suspected that she made a bet before eating down.

_If she is psychic, then I don't know what is. _Thought Gumball.

Lastly, his brother started playing with his water as he split a couple of times before they land on the ground, turning it into miniature Darwins. The three little Darwins started dancing all around the floor as Nicole and Richard argues.

Gumball look at the mini Darwins and find it funny as his mind chuckles. _You got to hand it to Darwin and his amazing ability._

Gumball remembers that his water tricks always impress him all the time and sometimes Darwin uses his sexy water clone.

Oh, how he hated that trick!

Ever since Gumball started dating Penny, Darwin has been improving his tricks and test it on several of his friends. According to them, all of them had received minor blood loss from their noses. One day, Gumball was at his bedroom reading his book, where he hear a beatiful voice from the backyard. Gumball follows the voice and when he reaches to the backyard, his eyes grew wide when he saw his girlfriend standing on top of a huge rock. She was very majestic as the sun sets at the background. Gumball was immediately hypnotized by her beautiful voice; it was like a siren. Of course, he didn't know that her whole body was made out of water. Gumball blushes when his beloved turns her head around and blew a small kiss as she winks her eyes.

This was too much for Gumball, and just as he knew it, his nose had gush huge amount of blood before falling on the ground. After that, Gumball look up to see that it wasn't his girlfriend; it his one of his brother's newest tricks.

And the worst part is that Gumball always fall for that all the time. It was humiliating for him and humorous for Darwin. The clones are made out of water from when Darwin spits; Gumball knew that they were fakes, but it was so real to Gumball.

Anais was what Gumball call the psychic child, as his opinion. She was always at his space and his mind. It was annoying for him; it was like she knew what Gumball was about to do. It was a game of chess for her; every move that Gumball is about to make, she was always a step on him. Every 200 steps on him. He didn't know how she knows, but she is Anais. It was like a part of her mind was launch into him and stolen the information from his brain, analyzing it before going back to her body.

Richard may be the overweight and loveable bunny that his whole family loves, except when he doesn't like it when he is being called the F word. Gumball and his family know about his temper when someone mention about his weight or came across the F word. The people of Elmore don't know about it, but they learn that lesson when they went to the stake restaurant, especially that waiter. It was very irritated for the Watterson's family, and more irritated when Richard make his words of wisdom to the food. It's very confusing to each of the members.

Lastly, there was Nicole, the beautiful, yet temperamental mother. She has work hard, and even word nights, of running this family. And no one, _no one, _was going to screw this up or they'll be face with her stare and superhuman strength. And you think that her powers are scary? Well, till you see what happens when she combines both of her ability. Gumball and his family had seen her going over the edge before; they remember what she look like when she push over the edge. All of her fur stands up and turn into blood red, her whiskers are more curve, her white eyes gets more whiter, her teeth and claws are shapen to the point and, worst of all, her strength becomes more intense and reaches superspeed. And that is why no one will never put her over the edge.

As Gumball concluded the end of each of his family members, he remarked that all the things they could do is like they were born with such powers.

Then that's when Gumball had an idea.

It was so simple that it was right in front of his face and he didn't even see it. His family will be perfect for the book.

Now he'll just have to change their names.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the the night, while the rest of his family is asleep, Gumball was at his desk with the desk lamp on, but shine the light through the window and into the backyard, trying not to wake his siblings up. He had two pieces of paper, stacked nicely, and a pencil; the paper had the names of his family members.<p>

Darwin.

Anais.

Richard.

Nicole.

_Okay. _Thought Gumball. _I just need to change the name a bit. A lots of author do that all the time._

He grab his pencil and went to the first name. He start writing the anagram of Darwin's name right next to him. As he was done with the first name, his mind started to develop more. Once the pencil was done with writing, there about six names on the left side of his brother's name.

But he only needed one.

He silently read the list of names to see which one is best suited for his character. And when he was finally found his name, he circle it with his pencil.

Gumball nodded in approval, and went to the second page. Now he needed the special ability and his personality for his first character, Wadrin.

Going back to his brother, Darwin, he's fun-loving, always smiling, caring, and sensitive to other people.

Yeah, he should put that in his story.

For his powers, he will have the power to manipulate water, and summon weapons out of water and making them look realistic. Realistic to hurt his enemies. Also, he should have clones as well. From what Gumball saw on his tricks, the only flaw he see was that they're always made out of water. But in his book, he can make his character to try to make it look more real. Gumball started writing down Wadrin's powers.

As soon as he was done, Gumball thought _This is so easy. By then, I'll have four characters for my book._

Gumball stopped himself at his thought. Wait, four? That's not enough. He needs more. But the only problem was that he couldn't come up with more, and even he does, the names will be sucky.

It's not like he could take the names from his friends and change it a bit for his book.

Then Gumball had the most brilliant idea ever.

* * *

><p>At school, in Miss Simian's classroom, as the sadistic teacher was doing another one of her lectures, Gumball had his notebook and started writing notes as she explains.<p>

Except, he wasn't writing notes.

Right now, Gumball was developing more characters for his book. He had already gotten four characters that he had gotten from his family as inspiration, but he needed more. So he started to come out with new characters at the place where he knows everyone.

Gumball had started to create his fifth character, and it was about Miss Simian. This was a hard time for him to develop a character after his teacher. He had listed her first name, and try to mix the words around, but nothing was making sense for him. So he just starting on her last name, hoping that he'll get a name for her. After coming up with four names for her, Gumball finally has a name.

His sixth character will be Nasiia, and she will be the most brutal schoolteacher in the village. Her powers will only be cloning and transforming, her personality will be just like his teacher, except she will not only be the schoolteacher; she will be a sensi.

And soon, Gumball started looking for more characters as he remembers what his friends' personality and her powers is.

* * *

><p>At gym, while he was playing dodgeball, Gumball was witnessing both Tina Rex and Jamie's temper and violent straight as they throw dodgeballs at students. Gumball was trying his best of dodging them as he was analyzing them.<p>

Their brute straight. Their unimaginable tempers. That hardcore menacing look upon their faces.

His characters will be just like them, except that their powers will torment the entire students. Tina Rex, also known as Niat, will have primal roar that will shake a building to the ground and Jamie, also known as Amiej, will have super straight that will send someone flying, but her punch isn't powerful like his mother. And their role will be the same thing their roles are in the school; bullies.

Gumball finally got two more characters right before he was hit by a dodgeball.

* * *

><p>At the showers, while Gumball was changing, he had caught sight of Tobias and Banana Joe, who was up with their usual doing. Banana Joe was changing his appearances as a girl; he was mushing his body into a more feminine curves. Tobias was complaining that they're aren't' any peepholes to the girl's room.<p>

Gumball thought of the names of them _Obitas and Eoj._

Tobias had gotten a screw and try to smash a hole against the wall, but due to not having muscles at all, he barely had punch a small hole on it

_I wonder that I could give them some powers that involves seeing and changing appearances. Maybe I could give Rachel seeing powers as well. It'll be very funny to see Tobias get hurt._

* * *

><p>Each direction that he went, Gumball had view his face and analyzed them on their personality and they ability before taking their name and changing them a bit. From different classes, to the library, to the cafeteria, and to recess. Everywhere he went, Gumball wrote down the information down his notebook as part of his book. The students didn't know what he was doing; they thought that he was taking notes.<p>

Gumball was taking notes alright; he was taking notes on themselves for his book. They were the inspiration and Gumball is the author and creator of his characters.

Gumball had list every powers that every character will have for his book. By then, he gotten about thirty four characters from his students, family and facility.

* * *

><p>By nightfall, on a cloud night, the national weather service had issue a sever thunderstorm throughout the whole night. But that didn't stop Gumball or his book.<p>

At his desk, all alone at his room, while his family was enjoying dinner, he look on his notebook and the light and dark brown book upon the desk. The notebook were filled his character names and ideas for his book. After he was done finishing with his characters, he has come up with ideas that he will include on his book.

For instance, the character with no powers will face off some of the students at the academy of gifted children, and will lose to all of them. Then there will be a magical place he will find after encountering a large ninja bullfrog for saving his life from a specter. By then, he will have the powers that he waited all along. Also that the name of the village is called Eromle, the hidden village of the clouds, located at the sky country.

_I know that the name of the village is sound weird, but who's going to read it anyway?_ Thought Gumball.

And speaking for the main hero, Gumball was too busy of coming up with the new characters, he has forgotten about one last thing. The one thing he must include in his book.

He have to include the main character of the book, and the only one that was left was himself.

He flip some of his pages some more until he was a paper that was blank. He had grab his pencil and wrote down his name. By then he had wrote down several anagrams of his name to his real name right next to him. After reading some of them, he concluded that all of them sounded dumb and stupid.

This had never happen to him before; Gumball had use this method to the rest of his friends and family and some of them were harder for him to find a good name.

Now, he was stuck on the last name for his main character before starting on his story.

Gumball thought _Wish that crow will appear right now._ He look at the window and saw the dark clouds forming and a few rain drops had fallen from the skies before hitting the windows.

_Looks like its going to rain; perfect timing to get started on my book._

He wishes he get started on his book if only he figures out the name of his book. Gumball then remembers of what he had learn from reading _Tale of the Flash Ninja_. From everyone sources and from Anais, the main hero doesn't have a name; just what is call like a legend. The readers don't get to find out who he is until the ending of the book.

And Gumball had figure out the true name of the hero after meeting the author before reaching the end of his book.

Then Gumball had an idea; what if he could do that? What if the main character is the only one without a name or powers?

Before being called a legend, he was a loser and a nobody like himself.

With his mind still filled with ideas and pencil still in his hand, Gumball open the light and dark brown book and started writing his first chapter.

_In the land of the sky country, hidden in the clouds, stood a small village that is called Eromle. The village was protected by the leader, who stood proudly onto his people with pride in his heart. The leader had protect this village against those who dare threatened the land. But after years of fighting, the leader couldn't keep up anymore. It was then that he learned that the children of the village were gifted with magnificent powers by the time of their birth; some thought that it was a curse, but to the leader, it was sign from the future. To get them ready to fight and protect, he send the children to an academy, where they'll learn the ways of his powers and the meaning of being shinobi._

As Gumball kept writing, up above the clouds in the skies, the dark clouds started forming more menacing and darker as thunderstorms were slowly erupted.

* * *

><p>When the Watterson was asleep, including Gumball, the clouds were still forming, but this time it was raining hard onto Elmore. Gumball had finish up the first chapter of his book, and was about to start on the second chapter, but his mother had told him that it was time for bed. Gumball had taken a break from his book before going to sleep. He hasn't told them the truth about what he's working on. He was glad that he had hid this from everyone, including his family as he quickly hid everything in his backpack.<p>

But what he didn't release was that his new book was still there on the desk, and while Gumball was fallen into a deep sleep, the book started glowing in dark green and the energy was send to the clouds.

The thunderstorms, as if they know about the strange green energy, was being manipulated as the clouds were shaping and forming around the town. The wind had blow harder and harder by the minute; more thunders was summon more threadedly. The thunders were too close to the buildings.

At the power generators that was outside of town, the clouds from above were circling around as the center of it was absorbing all the thunder that was held inside. A light yellow energy was shaping into the form of a sphere.

Then, the sphere was brought down from the kingdom of heaven and hit the generators. The sphere was transform into a bright yellow flash as it cover the entire town of Elmore.

* * *

><p><strong>All right, that's it everyone! That's officially the start of the real story! Now it's time to bring out my Christmas present to you all, my new story! And that new story is...<strong>

**(Drum Rolling for a few seconds and stop)**

**A Regular Show fanfiction, and it called The Black Jay and The White Raccoon! I'am going to put up the first chapter after posting this chapter. Once you're done reading it, you can see my new story and post reviews about it. Well, it's time for my break. Happy holidays, everyone and Merry Christmas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**What up, everybody? This is NiteOwl18 here with another chapter of Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja. Now that you all have seen the first ten chapters of my new story, the real story begin. Also, here's a reminder, as you're reading it, you're going to see some names that sounds weird to you all, but that's part of the book that Gumball had written. He doesn't know yet, by the way. It took me some times of changing Gumball's name by switching the words or flipping it. Just read it and you're going to like it.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

When the sun rises onto the town of Elmore, a shine of ray beams onto the windows in Gumball and his siblings bedroom. Gumball felt the beam in his face as his eyes were still close. The beam felt too much for him and turn his head to the left. His ears then pick up the sound of his alarm clock.

Gumball get up from his bed lazily and walk to the clock and lightly smash it, making it stop. Gumball didn't stop to open his eyes as he was walking back to his bed when his alarm clock wasn't digital; it was ordinary. And the bed he had just woken up is a mattress between another mattress and a fishbowl.

Gumball return back to his bed and muttered "Five more minutes."

Gumball snored lightly as his head rested on his bed. By then, he felt a warm hand on his arm, shaking lightly.

Then followed by a soft voice. "Hey. Hey, wake up."

Gumball muttered "Just five more minutes."

As the young blue cat was still asleep, a quick punch on top of his head. Gumball scream at the top of his lungs as he put both of his hands on his head.

"Ahh! What the heck, Anais?!"

The little pink bunny replied with a scowl "Anais? Who the heck is 'Anais?' Don't tell me you had those dreams again weren't you?"

"Dreams?" Asked Gumball. "And what do you mean 'Who the heck is 'Anais?"

"Hey, can you two keep a down for once?" Said a familiar voice as he steps out of his fishbowl.

Both of them turns around and sees the ten year old goldfish walking toward them with a smile on his face.

The little four year old bunny turns to his other brother and said "Sorry, Wadrin, I was just waking Mr. Sleepyhead here."

Gumball repeated what his sister said just now to Darwin. "Wadrin? Don't you mean, Darwin?"

Both of his siblings look at their older brother with a raise eyebrow, and the goldfish asked natively "Darwin? Who's Darwin?"

Gumball shakes his head before saying "You're Darwin."

"No, I'm Wadrin. What, you forgot about me?"

"What?" That's what Gumball said to him.

The little pink bunny said with her eyes lowered "Don't tell me that your small brain had already forgotten about your own brother's name? I swear, sometimes you're just lazy all the time."

Darwin, or 'Wadrin' as he is called, spoke sweetly at his sister "Now Siana, don't talk that way in front on your Elder Brother."

Gumball shook his head again. "Siana? Elder Brother? What are you guys talking about?"

The little pink bunny, being called Siana, said with her arms crossed "I know, but it's embarrassing to have him as my Elder Brother."

Wadrin had put his arm around his sister and order "Come on, mom and dad is waiting. You should come too, Elder Brother."

Both of the siblings went out of the bedroom, leaving a bewilder Gumball in his room. Wadrin? Siana? Elder Brother?

What in the world is going on?

That's what Gumball wanted to know. Gumball look around the room and see that their room is different; the walls weren't dark blue, but light blue. He saw that the window was a screen window instead of a regular. And her sister's bedroom suit? It wasn't her pink pajamas. It looks like it, but the color was a bit different. Maybe he is still asleep and keep dreaming. Yeah, that must be it.

Guess he'll just have to keep on living in this dream until he wakes up.

He walk right out of his bedroom and down the stairs when he saw his entire family was there. Gumball took a step back a bit. The table wasn't round, but it was a long rectangle and each family member was facing the other member. The family were eating eggs and bacon as the young blue cat could see the meal on their plates. There was also a big plate filled with loads of eggs and bacons.

Remember that this is just a dream, Gumball sit at a chair that didn't had another member at the other side. He look at his other family, whom his parents greeted him with a smile.

Mom said warmly "Morning, sweetheart."

Dad said as well, except he had bacon stuff in his mouth "Morning, elder son."

Gumball smile a bit before grabbing his fork and taking a bite out of his eggs. He look at his brother, who eating his food with fish flakes on top of it. He look up and smile at him before eating.

_So in my dream, Darwin is name Wadrin._ Thought Gumball.

Gumball look at his little sister, who was busy eating only tiny bits of eggs. She had caught at his sight and only give him a scowl a bit before eating.

_I'm guessing that her name is Siana. Both her and Wardin attitudes are the same as Anais and Darwin._

Shrugging his shoulders, Gumball return back eating his breakfast. As he was eating, Gumball had caught a sight of a bandage of her mother's right arm, hidden away from her blue bedroom.

_Strenge. Why is mom's right arm is covered with bandage? _Though Gumball.

Gumball said as he kept eating "Mom."

"Yes, Elder Son?"

"What's with the bandage on your arm?"

The entire family stop eating and look at the blue cat. He didn't know what they were looking at after saying one question.

Gumball said with his hands up "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Mom held her bandage arm with her hand and answered "Sweetheart, we talk about this. It's quite alright. We talk about this."

"Talk about this? Since when?" Asked a curious Gumball.

Siana scowled "You idiot, do you not remember anything what mom said last night?"

"Siana, be respectful to your Elder Brother." Ordered Mom.

"Right, sorry." Siana had drop her scowl, but not entirely.

"Wait, I don't get it. What last night? Did something happen? Did someone hit you?" Gumball kept asking question at one at a time.

Mom kept her smile as she was saying "Son, it's quite alright."

Gumball's curiosity turn to anger and his voice. "Someone did hit you, didn't it? Who was it? I beat that guy if its the last thing I'll-"

A quick smash on the table had stop his chatting, shocking everyone around the female blue cat. Gumball is feeling a familiar aura on her; the aura when his mother feels when she gets angry as she was standing up from her seat.

But this one was different.

This time, Gumball was seeing the aura all around her body; it was like a dark, dark, blue flames from her. Her fur was standing up as she still had her fist onto the table.

"I said it's nothing, okay. So eat your dang breakfast." Growled Mom.

Sensing danger from his wife, the gluttonous pink bunny put her hand around her and clammy said "Honey, honey, you're arua is showing. Please calm down. Remember what your doctor said about that aura, Olicen."

Hearing her husband, the mother blue cat's dark blue aura had disappeared and return back to her seat. She takes a few deep breaths and return back to her normal self.

"I'm sorry, everybody. Let's just enjoy our breakfast." Said Olicen.

Everyone did what their mother said and went back eating their meal. Except for Gumball. He was still in shock on what happen just now; not because of her instance yelling, but that aura she had around her.

It was definitely her aura, but that just it. It was the same as her, but more evil.

This dream that Gumball is having is very weird, it's almost look real to him. But it can't be right, can it?

Gumball put his hand onto his chin as he grab his fork and taken a piece of eggs, but only feel the clanging of his plate. He looked down on his plate and saw that there weren't any food. Not a scrap of eggs and bacons.

He look at his father and saw his plate has three eggs and six bacons. He only had two eggs and three bacons, and Gumball barely are one.

_Not again. _Thought Gumball.

Gumball, still looking at his father, asked "Dad, did you take my food again?"

Gumball's dad replied "Hey, it ain't my fault that you were having a conversation with your mother while not eating a perfectly good eggs and bacons."

Siana groaned "Oh, lord, here we go again."

"These eggs are made by the heavenly goodness of mother food, who grab soil from the ground and held her thrust to form eggs. And the bacons are came from the belly of the pigs who were offer as sacrifice by the settlers. Each of them were made by a purpose; a purpose that people now called breakfast."

Olicen put her hand on her face and said "Drachir, sometimes that you can get over your head with these ridiculous statements about food having a higher purpose."

"Every food are born with a higher purpose, Olicen, like the eggs and the bacon. Or having the last chip in every bag known to man."

_Typical _Thought Gumball. _Even in my dreams, dad still had to make these stupid statements about food like a preacher._

Gumball spoke in his defense "Dad, why you always have to take my food and make these weird statements about it? You're just making them up so that people won't calling you a f-"

Before Gumball could answer that word, and Drachir's eyes open wide, Siana put her paw onto her brother's mouth, preventing him from using that word. Both Olicen and Wadrin had faces with horror and their hands in different direction.

Siana move her face onto her brother's face and said in a low voice "Are you out of your mind? You know that word is taboo."

Sensing some trouble around his family, Drachir asked "Hey, uh, what was he about to say?"

The rest of the family, minus Gumball, who still had his mouth cover by her sister, put on a fake smile as Olicen said "Oh, it was nothing, dear. Elder son was being a kidder; you know him."

"No. He said something about me, but then Siana stop him. What was he going to say?"

Siana reply with a fake smile "Oh, no, he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed and now saying things he doesn't or make sense."

"But it was a word. It begins with an F. What was it? F-" Asked Drachir.

"-inish. Answered Wadrin. "Finish. What Elder Brother was saying that he is finished with his meal and asked if you want all the meal on the plate."

Gumball put her sister's paw out of her mouth and said "Wait, that's not what I-"

"WOW!" Yelled the fat bunny at the top of his lungs and raise his arms up in excitement. He turn his head to his son and screamed "YOU MEAN IT?! I CAN EAT ALL OF IT?!"

Gumball looked at his father, who was stars in his eyes and drool coming out of his mouth. He wanted to say something else, but his sight look at his family, who pleaded with him, nodded or threatened to beat him up.

Sighing, Gumball answered "Yes. You could have them."

Drachir scream more louder than ever "ALL RIGHT! THANK YOU, ELDER SON! I WILL FEAST UPON WHAT MOTHER FOOD HAD BESTOWED UPON ME!"

With that being said, the fat rabbit held a hand full of eggs and bacons on the plate and ate three eggs at a time before eating two pieces of bacons. The rest of the family blew a bit from their mouth, relieving that a situation has prevented.

Olicen said to her kids "Kids, why don't you all get dress up, and get ready for school?"

Nodding at their heads, the kids got up from their seat and went up stairs as Drachir had gotten their leftover meals and pour it onto his plate as he was eating.

Gumball thought _School in my dream? This is so weird._

This morning has become weird indeed for the young blue cat. First he thought that this dream was just an ordinary dream from him. The bedroom was a bit changing and his siblings and parents names were just something that they were called from one of Gumball's dream.

But this is getting too weird.

His dream parent's attitude were the same from the real world, so were his siblings. That conversation just now and now he's heading school while still being in a dream?

This is one weird dream Gumball is having.

Upon reaching his bedroom, while his siblings were dressing up, Gumball go to his cabinet and something upon seeing his clothes had cause him to bewildered.

The clothes that he was seeing weren't the normal clothes that Gumball had wear throughout his pre-teen years. There were three separate clothing; a suit, a pants, and a T-Shirt. He took one clothing from it and saw a tan tracksuit with brown on the upper shoulders area as well on the waist and large brown collar.

Gumball muttered to himself "What in the world?"

Putting the suit down, Gumball got the second thing and took out an grey pants. It was like the ones he was wearing all the time, but this one was different. The fiber was very stretch, unlike his regular pants that don't stretch.

The same thing goes with his sweater; from that suit he had first pick up was like his sweater, but this one is also different like the pants.

There was something going on indeed; it's like his dream is becoming real. Really, really real.

Before thinking about this whole dream even further, a shout came out.

"Hey!"

Gumball shakes his head and saw his sister standing right in front of him, wearing her clothes, which was also different as he was seeing it. Siana was wearing an orange qipao dress with white outlines and a white sandals.

She had the scowl on her face toward her brother, the same one she's been giving since this morning. "Are you going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to dress?"

Gumball resume back to his normal state. "Oh, yeah. I-I'll dress, Ani-I mean, Siana." It was very weird for him to say her name. He grab his suit, his pants, and a white T-Shirt that he had gotten from his drawer just now.

Siana throws his a raise expression before asking "What is seriously wrong with you today?"

"Come on, man. You got to pick up the pace." Said Wadrin, whom Gumball turn around and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His younger brother was wearing a navy orange short sleeve shirt where his tail is showing at the back of his shirt like it was torn, an orange shorts and green sandals.

_When did Darwin ever worn pants?_ Thought Gumball in shock. _Just what the heck is going on here?_

Wadrin and Siana had left the bedroom, leaving Gumball to be alone with his thoughts. However, there was no time for him to think. He needs to change his clothing.

Discarding his pajamas on the floor, Gumball went into his regular clothing. After he was done, he look himself in the mirror. Despite of not wearing his normal clothes, Gumball had to admit that he looks awesome in these clothes.

Then Gumball's eyes caught something from his desk. He look over to see a pair of goggles. He grabs it and saw his name was there.

Well, actually, it said "Elder Son."

Shrugging his shoulders, Gumball put on the goggles before going to the mirror again. The goggles were only on his forehead.

Gumball chuckled himself "I look pretty stupid in these. Why would I wear them? I should just take them off."

Gumball's hands were at his goggles, but stop himself at mid-way. "You know what? Nah, I'll just leave it like that. It kinda makes me cool, you know."

He then walked away himself from the mirror and saw his backpack near his desk. He grabs it, but felt something throw from behind. Gumball to see that all of his stuff were now on the floor.

Gumball rolled his eyes. "Ah, man."

He drop down on his knees and started to put his things back in his backpack As he was almost done, he stop himself when he came across a light and dark book. It was the same one from the real world.

But what was it doing here?

Gumball shakes his head before putting the book on his backpack and leaving the room.

The young blue cat had questions around his head as he descended down the stairs. This dream was starting to mess with his mind. This whole thing doesn't make sense of him.

Wadrin and Siana were at the front door as Gumball want them. Hearing some footsteps, the three of them saw their parents down the stairs. Gumball felt his steps a back a bit when he saw what his parents are wearing.

His mother was wearing a light blue armour blouse with only her right sleeve is visible. Gumball saw the bandage on her right arm from this morning in full view; it was cover from all the way to her shoulder.

Next came his father; who was wearing a light brown suit and light grey pants that cover his entire massive legs.

Gumball said to himself "What the heck?"

As his father sat on the couch and watch t.v. while eating a bag of chips, his mother came to her kids as she was opening the front door, revealing a calm cool breeze. The four of them steps outside, and Gumball felt his world change around him as his eyes were wide open.

Outside of his house, Gumball saw the houses were in different styles; styles that he hasn't seen or remember seeing houses like these. Their colors were the same styles as the colors of the rainbow; red, blue yellow, pink, orange, green, light purple and regular purple. Gumball look at his house and saw his house was match with blue.

Then, just far from where he was seeing, Gumball saw some sounds and lights coming from the distance.

Was that the town?

That was Gumball is asking himself. He doesn't remember that Elmore is this very light or very noisily. Then again, Gumball don't think that he's in Elmore, and even if he is, he is not in a dream.

But if this isn't a dream, just where the heck is he?

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, how did you guys like it? I know that the names is sound weird and Gumball is being called "Elder Son" or "Elder Brother", but don't worry, he's going to figure why he is being call that, just as soon as he knows where he is. Also, the clothing that his family is wearing, I just got that from Naruto, but I change the color to match their own color. Anyway, it's been three days since I posted my new story, and so far I have gotten five reviews and one follower and favorite. But I have some bad news, and no I'm not cancelling it. I'm going to have to wait on the new story for a bit because of the whole Mordecai-Margaret-C.J. love triangle thing and I just found out that part two will be air on January 8th. So after this airs, I'll be back with writing new chapters of it. On chapter four, I couldn't decided of which Mordecai will go; Margaret or C.J. I know that it's pretty much over between the new couple, but I want to know if there's hope for them. So anyway, thank you all for viewing my story and I'll be posting me next chapter on this one tomorrow. See ya later. NiteOwl18 out.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo, guys, its me again. Sorry it took so long to make this, but I finally done. The last chapter deals with Gumball and this so-called "dream"; well, in this new chapter, Gumball is going to explore more, and finds out that this isn't a dream at all.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Gumball thought that it was a dream. A dream like all other dreams. But this dream has become too real for the young blue cat.

His siblings and his family with weird names, the details on the living room and the bedroom, and his clothes.

Now the houses.

There was something going on here; if this wasn't a dream that he was in, then where is he?

As Gumball kept looking around, he saw his mother entering the station wagon that is parked outside from their house.

Olicen called out "Kids, I'm off now; you all be good, especially you, Elder Son." She went to her car and drive away, leaving the kids alone.

Wadrin said to his siblings "Come on, you two. We're going to be late."

Siana and Wadrin started walking to school, except for the young blue cat, who was too busy seeing the lights and shouting coming from the town.

Gumball thought _This is got to be Elmore; It has to._

"Elder Brother, let's go already!" Shouted Siana.

Gumball asked "But shouldn't we wait for the bus?"

Both of the siblings looked at him more as they each give them a raise eyebrow. Wadrin said curiosity "Bus? What bus?"

"The bus. The school bus that takes us to school like all the time."

Siana answered "We don't have a bus that takes us to the Academy."

"Academy?" Gumball repeated the word that his sister had just said. "What Academy? Did we transfer to a different school?"

The four year old pink bunny did a facepalm again in frustration. "Are you stupid or something? We been going to the Academy since you were seven years old!"

Seven years old? Gumball's ears had pick up the key word on her sentence. Gumball had enter Elmore Junior High since he was three years old. Now he's in a different school that he doesn't even remember going to this Academy.

This was too much for Gumball; its time for some answers around here, and he knows the perfect place.

Searching for answers, Gumball started to ran away from his siblings. Wadrin shouted as he put his fin onto his mouth "Elder Brother, where are you going?! The Academy is that way!"

Gumball shouted back as he kept running "I just need to get some answers!"

"Answers for what?!"

"Of what in the heck is going on here!"

Siana shakes her head in disappointment before saying "He's going to get in trouble again, and drag out of us of paying his crime."

Wadrin added "Let's just hope the troopers don't caught him this time."

* * *

><p>Gumball kept running until he made it to the city. By the time he reaches Elmore, Gumball saw something different about it.<p>

In fact, the town was a lot different than Gumball remember it.

The buildings were fancy and build with such decour. There were also scaled as small, medium and large all around the place. Small restaurants were seen in different locations as Gumball could smell the different food in the air. There were signs everywhere that Gumball couldn't read since all the words are from Japanese and neon lights that Gumball was able to see the lights. He didn't see most of them since it was daylight and the sun was shine too bright.

Gumball muttered to himself "Since we did Elmore change into this?"

And the buildings and lights weren't the problem; Gumball then looked at the people. Everywhere he went, he sees them in stylish clothes and the same clothes at the stores. They were the same clothes as Japan.

"Everyone is wearing some weird yet stylish clothes, and now they're at the stores. What, did a new fad came over and change this town?"

Gumball continue walking as he was seeing people all around him. He walked at the sidewalk and sees the clothes as they passes him. As Gumball is trying to figure out some answers, he couldn't help but notice that a few people were watching him. The young blue cat saw the glares given by the people.

Glares that weren't normal glares or curious glares. Glares that consist of people looking at someone with such hatred.

Gumball had ignored the glares and look around to see someone who knows where he is, or why this town change. He knows that this is Elmore, but this wasn't the Elmore he had lived for twelve years. He sees cars moving in and out of places. He doesn't remember seeing more cars than he usually sees.

Gumball look right and left before crossing the streets and walking to the next sidewalk. Like the same sidewalk before, more people are still giving him the same glares. The young blue cat ignore them as well, but then he heard some whispers and muttered around him.

"Is that him?"

"That kid; always causing trouble."

"Is he suppose to be in the Academy? Maybe they kick him out already?"

Gumball kept passing people and the glares, but the more he went, the more glares and mutters he received. Everyone who were minding their business saw the blue cat and either glare or muttered at him. As he was walking along, a couple with three kids were walking as well. One child saw the blue cat heading this way. The mother and father knew who it was and pushed their kids away from him.

Gumball manage to pass them before seeing the couple with nervous looks and the kids with bewilderment.

_Why are they looking at me?_ Thought Gumball. _What did I do?_

Gumball shakes the new questions out of it for later; right now, he needs to find some answers of what is going on here.

And from the looks at people looking at him, he wasn't going to find some answers here.

But he didn't care. He just wanted some answers, no matter what looks they're giving him or the mutters they are saying behind his back.

Gumball went to the one place he first go; a restaurant. Upon entering the restaurant, there were a few customers who were rating sizzling meat. He went to the counter and ring the bell a few times, making the customers looking at him. But when they first get a look, their moods change with disgust and hatred.

And came the mutters.

"It's the boy."

"The boy? The one who doesn't have-"

"Shh! We're not suppose to talk about it!"

Gumball called, ignoring the mutters and glares "Hello? Hello? Is anybody here?"

The manager of the restaurant, a short white cupcake with sprinkles, came out of the door and greeted "Can I help you-"

He stopped when he first saw Gumball, and his mood changes upon looking at his face. "You!" He growled. "What are you doing here?!"

"Listen, can you tell me where I am?"

"Out!" The manager shouted more as his voice grew. "Get out!"

"Can you at least tell me where-"

He then came out from his table, with a broom, and started sweeping him across the floor. Gumball move backwards as he pleaded.

"Out! Get out of my restaurant, you filthy worm!" The manager kept sweeping him in more anger. Gumball more himself back but didn't notice that he was at the front door. Gumball pleaded more as the manager then uses his broom against his chest, sending out of the building and to the floor.

Everyone stop what they were doing, and look at the scene. When they're sight felt at the blue cat, they were now muttering and giving him such contempt.

Gumball, still at the ground, asked in confusion "I don't get it. What's the big deal?"

The manager shouted more at him "You're not welcome at my restaurant, you….abomination!"

"All I was trying is get some answers from you, that's all!"

"You want some answers? Find, here's one! You are an embarrassment at this town since your birth and you're not welcome at my restaurant as long as I'm still standing!" The man then closes the door and lock it with a huff before going back to the counter, and the customers minding their business.

But that didn't stop the people around the blue cat, still staring at him.

Gumball put himself back on his feets and saw the people around him, still giving him the glares. He was trap by the stares given by everyone that he mostly knows. The woman were keeping their kids under their arms and some of the audiences' stares were deep dark. When he got up from the ground, the audiences take a step back from him.

He pleaded "Please, can any on you know where I am?" He saw that everyone had all taken a step back from him.

He look at the audiences with his hands up like a homeless person asking for change, but when the audiences saw his arms stretching out, they more steps back in warning.

Gumball blink in confusion by the response given by them. He look at the right side, and like the same, all had taken a step back as well.

"Why...are you all looking at me like that? What did I do?" Asked a bewildered Gumball. The glares had given Gumball a shiver down his spine; it was like total darkness for him.

He waited for answer from them, but none of them didn't Was it because they didn't had an answer or was it because they didn't want to answer him?

Before he could plea with them more, someone shouted from behind the crowd.

"Hey! Hey, what's going on here?!"

The audiences had split into two, seeing the person who had made the shout. Gumball think that it was a police officer since the shout was sounded like authority.

But it wasn't a police officer.

The shout was indeed sounded like authority, and the man kinda look like an officer. The only difference was the uniform. A black clothing, a light navy blue flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves and light navy blue sandals with spikes traveling into mountain regions.

A pink donut trooper who was wearing the suit look among the crown before seeing the young blue cat.

Giving the same cold glare like everyone elses, the trooper pointed a finger at Gumball and said "Hey, why aren't you at the Academy?"

Sensing danger from the trooper and everyone around him, Gumball passes the people around him and started running from both the crowd and the trooper.

The trooper yelled "Stop!"

Another trooper came out of nowhere in a thin of smokes and the first trooper replied "Go to the Sky Lord's headquarters and ask for more troopers. Tell him that its the kid again."

Gumball kept running from all his might, thinking that the trooper or the crowd is aftering him. As he was running, there were questions that erupted him from beyond his brain.

What is wrong with everyone today?

Why they were giving him the angry stare?

What is with the mutters and whispers around him?

These question might needed to be answer for latter; right now, Gumball has to hide himself from the trooper.

_And another thing, what is with that trooper?_ Gumball thought. _Did the police were tire of wearing the same clothing every day?_

And how did he know that he was at the Academy, or if he even _was_ at the Academy? Did they call them to have me taken back?

_Since when does the school ever call the police about one missing student when that missing student is me? _Gumball thought.

Gumball stop himself and look several places of where he could hide from the trooper; any minute now, there's going to be a lot of troopers hunting him down.

And all for just skipping school!

I mean, sure, there was some time when Gumball could daydream of skipping a single school day and having the best day ever. Now he is skipping a school day, and instead of having a best day ever, he was having the worst day ever.

And he isn't still one hundred percent sure that this is real.

He thought of it back at his house, where he saw his family acting weird like their normal self, except of their names and their clothing. This talk about an academy where he doesn't even remember going there in the first place, where he and his siblings are students.

Then there was the town. What happen to this place? He doesn't remember being like this. The neon lights, the delicious food in the air, buildings were being small, medium or large, the people wearing some sort of Japanese clothing.

And the stares. He couldn't shake up off all the stares he had witness. Not to mention the mutters and whispers.

His mind was in the park back at the restaurant with the small white cupcake with sprinkles. The way he talk to him, the way he addresses him negatively, and the way he physically harass him with a broom.

What kind of cruel person will do that to him? That guy was lucky his mother wasn't with him or he'll face hell himself by the woman.

This dream wasn't like all the other dreams he had encounter. Maybe….Maybe this wasn't a dream.

What in the world was he's saying? There was no way this could be real! There was no way the people will be treating him like the black plague! And there was no way this town is Elmore!

None of this was real! It can be; it just can't be!

"You there, halt!"

Gumball turns around and saw the same trooper he had encountered before back at the restaurant. Now there were five more troopers.

Gumball started running more from them as the troopers started chasing him as well. The young blue cat look to see that some of the troopers, from left to right, were all running at the steps of the building's surface.

"What the heck?" Said Gumball in shock. "Since when does the police do that?"

The police couldn't do nothing except being seen at the road and walking or running from the sidewalk. The police from Elmore couldn't do that, but these guys can!

This was started to look real for the young blue cat.

Gumball kept running as he needs to think of a plan to lose them. Upon looking up head, he saw buckets and buckets of paint standing in front of a store.

_Perfect. _Though Gumball, who had made a smirk.

With a little more speed, Gumball manage to get two paint buckets right in front the owner's eyes. He look on his back to see the troopers still chasing him.

With the two paint buckets in his hand, he splashes the two color liquid onto some of the troopers' eyes, blinding them and falling on the ground. Still more troopers coming in, so Gumball splashes more on them. More color liquid were splash onto the eyes of the troopers. Gumball saw that they are more troopers coming in out of nowhere; he suspects that they're coming somewhere from the buildings.

Gumball splashes more on them, but couldn't see more liquid from both of the buckets. With no other choice, the young blue cat throws the two empty buckets at two troopers in the head, resulting them falling on the ground.

Gumball kept running some more, but no matter how much he run, he couldn't outrun the rest of the troopers. He need to have a second plan for him against them. Seeing an oncoming watermelon wagon, Gumball rushes to it.

He said to the driver of the wagon as he put his hand onto the handle "Excuse me, I need to borrow this."

He lead the wagon onto the oncoming troopers and the young blue cat pushes it. The wagon move towards to them; a couple of the troopers were hit by slamming onto it. The rest of the troopers jumped like a reflex before continuing running.

Gumball continue running as well after pushing the wagon. He saw an alley coming, and make a detour to the left before diving into a trashcan. He remains hidden as he took a peek to see the troopers passing the alley in a speed.

Once they were gone, Gumball got out from the trash and continue running. _This is nuts! _Gumball thought. _I have got to find a way to get back to school!_

He kept running in several directions without knowing where he's going. He avoid the places where the troopers might be or the town's people. Since they were glaring and muttering about him, they'll rush to them and explain where is he heading.

Gumball rushes to some of the places where there weren't any people there. He saw something that caught his attention. From where he was seeing at, a large residence stood in front of the town. The middle of the residence had two Japanese symbol of ス and 卿 in red.

Knowing that someone with a high power authority must know something, Gumball rushes to the place. The only person he knows a high power authority here is the mayor, and, of course, the president. He had several questions in his mind, and wanting to ask the person who is in charge here the questions.

As Gumball kept running, something had hit him in the face and drop on the ground. Gumball felt his face on his hand like it was smash to a brick wall.

Or a large statue in the center of the town.

Gumball look at it to see that it was indeed a large statue. A golden statue, which stood seven feet tall, of a monkey who was wearing a sentimental robes with a large staff.

Gumball suspect that it might be one of Miss Simian's descendant or ancestors. But this man couldn't possibly be related to his teacher. The man was got to be in his late sixties, not late sixties hundred or thousands.

Underneath the golden statue stood a plague that had words for Gumball; this time the words was in English.

"Sky Lord Ezekiel. Hero of the Hidden Clouds and Protector of Eromle."

Eromle? The Hidden Clouds? Sky Lord? Those words couldn't make any sense to Gumball. What the heck is going on here?

"Freeze!"

Gumball turn around and saw the rest of the troopers were here. Some of them had gotten bruises on their faces from the impact of the two buckets, their suits were cover with red and yellow paint all over them, and a couple of bits of watermelons. The young blue cat took a few steps until he felt the rough surface of the statue.

One of the troopers declared "We finally got him; shall we take him back to the Academy?"

Suddenly, a blast of cloud smokes was erupted out of nowhere, and as the smoke cleared, a person spoken in a familiar scowled voice.

"I'll take it from here, boys."

_That voice. _Gumball thought after hearing the voice. _It can't possibly be…_

The women was wearing a green sleeveless jacket with multiple pockets on the front. Underneath the jacket stood a black jumpsuit and black pants. From her right arm on her suit stood the same Japanese symbol at the large residence in white. The same symbol was appear the third time on her headpiece on her head. Her appearances was something that Gumball couldn't believe; her ape face was wrinkled and pruned and her aging was at the age 300,000 years old or more.

"Miss Simian?" Asked a bewildered Gumball.

The 300,000 year old ape scowled with her hands on her hips "Elder Watterson, why aren't you at the Academy?"

Just like his family, he was being refer to as "Elder." Something tells Gumball that this wasn't a dream; this was real. Really, really, real.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that everyone? Gumball finds out that this isn't a dream, and now he's been caught by the troopers and Miss Simian and being taken back to the Academy. Next chapter is the inside scoop of this so-called "Academy." But since it's almost the new year, I'm going to posted this on the last day of 2014 at midnight. I'm going to start on it a little later, and I'll posted this at midnight. See ya tomorrow night; NiteOwl18 out.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**What up, everybody?! This is NiteOwl18 here telling you all Happy New Years! This is the start of 2015, and the time I posted my next chapter. Last time is where Gumball wanted to find some answers in this crazy world and right now, he got caught and being sent to the Academy. Let's see what in store in this so-called Academy. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

The Academy was about two stories feet tall. The details of it started out as a cylinder, then it was reshape it as it was stretched to the bottom and the sides were stretch apart as well. It was cover with white at the bottom and the top cover with black, and it got the two Japanese symbols of ス and 卿 at the center of the top. The building was located at the south side of the town and it also had a large backyard.

Gumball was taken to the Academy after being caught by the Eromle Troopers and his teacher, Miss Simian. However, like his family and siblings, she was called Nasiia. The only thing that Gumball was shock about his teacher was that not only she is his teacher, but his sensei.

His sensei! Can you believe that?

And if that wasn't so shocking, he wouldn't believe what he saw his friends when he was in the Academy.

Gumball and Nasiia were now in the classroom after the young blue cat was taken back by his teacher in a tight rope around his body. They both reappear in a cloud of white smoke, same as the clouds from the skies.

When Gumball took a look at his classmates, he was shock at the outfits they were wearing. All of them were wearing stylish clothes as if they were from Japan, not like the regular clothes they don't wear. And some of them don't even wear clothes, but now they do.

Gumball saw his siblings were there and they were some what happy to see me. Wadrin waves at him while Siana drops her head in disappointment.

Gumball felt the rope tightening him as he struggled to get out. The sensei look at her student with a scowl on her face as she said "Well, Elder Watterson, looks like you were trying skip out on today's lecture, weren't you?"

_Oh, god, you and your boring lectures? _Gumball thought._ Why won't I end my torture of having to deal with you_r_ lectures?_

"Do have anything else to say for this?"

Gumball look at his teacher making that scowling attitude at him. It was just like all those glares that everyone had given him just now.

But colder and with more hatred.

He didn't understand why everyone was given him those glares or why they were muttering him behind his back.

All and all, he was quite sick of it. Gumball was, of course, everyone elses problems for his troublemaking ways, but that was no way that people have the right of giving him the cold shoulder.

In response to his teacher, Gumball's closes his eyes and turn his head around with a frown as he said "Hmph!"

Nasiia's forehead had erupted a small vein from his forehead, and shouted "That's it! We're doing transformation drill!"

The whole classroom moan in frustration and some of them wanted to throw some paper balls at Gumball.

Siana lifted her head up and said to her brother before lifting his head down "Told ya."

As Gumball was trying his way out of the ropes, the word "Transformation drill" went into his ears and into his brain.

_Transformation drill? _Gumball thought. _Since when do we first started transformation drill?_

The entire classroom had lined up in a straight line and facing the teacher. Each student was called by their sensei and walk to the center of the classroom before facing the teacher. Gumball didn't understand what was going on here, and he was stuck on the word "Transformation drill." Each student had did one hand signs and, from Gumball's shock, a cloud of smoke was erupted right in front of everyone, and when the smoke was clear, another Nasiia has appear.

Gumball's eyes were blown from his eye sockets. When did we learn to do that?! That's what Gumball was screaming in his mind.

More and more students had taken their turn and all of them transform into their teacher. Even though that everyone has pass the drill, they were all experience their anger at Gumball and was feeling the urge to punch him.

The young blue cat felt that everyone in his class wants to punch him for making them do this stupid drill. He saw some of the students and, big surprise, they were all staring at him with cold glares. He saw Tina Rex, or whatever her name is in this parallel world, was glaring at him and showing her teeths at him.

Then something caught his eyes. A familiar girl with antlers who had the beauty from within had taken Gumball stop breathing. She was wearing a light brown coloured hooded-jacket and cream navy pants.

From a couple of student from him, there stood Penny. But there was something different about her. From her jacket, Gumball had caught a glimpse of part of her whole body, and by the looks of it, it was covered by a brown shell, a shell that was shaped like a peanut and so was her body.

Gumball took a closer look and found out that she was indeed wearing a peanut shell. But why? She have gotten rid of it since Gumball encourage her to be her real self and that gotten him to be in a relationship with her.

But that didn't matter for the young blue cat.

Gumball smile warmly at the sight of her, but he remembers something that reminded him. What if in this world her name wasn't Penny? But whatever her name is in this universe or has her shell on, she was still his girlfriend.

The peanut antler girl had caught her sight at him, and Gumball waves at her, then instead of waving, she immediately went back at her pose with a small redness in her cheeks.

Gumball suspects that she was blushing. Her girlfriend was blushing just by seeing him? Looks like there was only one person that doesn't hate Gumball.

The young blue cat had saw his siblings going next, first it was Wadrin, and Siana. Both of them had done amazing transformation.

The next was Gumball himself, or by his teacher, Elder Watterson. Before Gumball could go, there were muttered among the crowd. Between him, there were two students that he knows back in Elmore, Carrie and Masami.

Or in what they were called in this universe, Racie and Misama.

Racie was like Carrie in the real world; all depressing and moody and without a body. The only thing that Gumball was surprise to see was only a dark shirt with the Japanese words of 暗い.

Misama was just exactly like Masami. The same rich and spoiled cloud from school and gets a rain on everyone's parade whenever she doesn't get what she wants. She was wearing a small purple vest on her cloud body.

Racie said in a depressing mood "This is such a disappointment."

Misama scowled as she eyed Gumball on the left "You just have to try to skip didn't you?"

Gumball muttered as he step forward "Ah, shut up."

Gumball faces his teacher, who was giving him the cold and hated stare at the young blue cat.

"You better not screw it up, Elder Watterson." She sneered.

_You wanted a transformation, you old hag. _Gumball thought as he thinks of a plan and smile. _I'll show you a transformation._

Remembering what the other students did before transforming, Gumball did one hand seal and concentrated as he closes his eyes. He had taken a deep breath before laying it all out. He could feel some sort of power all around him.

A few seconds, a cloud of white smokes was erupted all around the classroom. Once the smokes were clear, Nasiia's eyes widen when she saw not another transformation of herself, but of a clown. A very, very scary clown. It stood five feet tall with a messy clown suit, the two crazy hair side were red and very curry, a big fat red nose, glowing red eyes, his white gloves were torn, revealing his monstrous claws, his fat feet were massive and the nails were sharpen and pointing and razor sharp teeths.

"Is this a transformation, sensei?!" Shouted the clown, which lay out a roar. This transformation had frighten the rest of the classroom, and not to mention, it sends the teacher collapsing from shock.

The scary clown disappear in a puff of smoke, and Gumball reappear and laughing while pointing at his teacher.

"You should have seen the look of your face!" Laughed Gumball.

His celebration was soon ended very abruptly when Nasiia stands up and shouted as her head was massive and so was her screaming.

"YOU FOOL! HOW DARE YOU TRANSFORM INTO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

* * *

><p>After class and much more scolding from the sensei, the entire students had taken a break from their studies and go to the backyard where they either exercise, play around, or even chatting along.<p>

Except for Gumball. He was trying to figure out the pieces of this impossible puzzle here.

The young blue cat was leading near a shaded tree, where the rest of the leafs had cover him, making him part darkness that nobody would notice. Behind this tree had give Gumball some peace and given some thoughts about what is happening here just now.

He knows that this isn't a dream, and this wasn't Elmore. So where in the heck is he and why can't he remember when the people that he knows since Pre-K can?

And speaking of his friends, why was everyone was up in his behind? I mean, there were some people that they couldn't stand Gumball. Miss Simian, Tobias, Tina Rex, Jamie, and Banana Joe (sometimes).

But in this world, everyone can't stand of him; it was just like everyone elses in town.

Then there was this transformation drill. Everyone back in the class had transform perfectly, and so did Gumball. Well, he didn't transform like his sensei.

But at least he made himself laugh by the sight of his teacher, plus a lot of his friends.

This raises too many questions that even Gumball Watterson can't not solve, or, just like the rest, Elder Watterson.

As Gumball is trying to figure out the tough questions, he was interrupted by a familiar tone.

"Elder Brother!"

Gumball look to see and saw his siblings coming over here by the tree. And just as usual, Darwin, I mean, Wadrin, was being happy all of a sudden, and his sister, Siana had that moody and pouted face of hers.

Wadrin said to his older brother "Elder Brother, there you are. What are you doing behind the tree?"

Gumball lied "I'm….doing some thinking around here."

Siana guessed "Trying to figure out of making us look bad in front in our sensi again like back at the classroom?"

Gumball chuckled at that prank back at that classroom "Oh, come on, you both have to admit that it was pretty funny."

Siana said with more force in her tone "No, it wasn't; it was stupid and immature."

"Oh, come on, I'm being stupid and immature. You should see Darwin, I mean, Wadrin's amazing water tricks and that sexy clone of my girlfriend."

Wadrin's stop smiling and put his fin onto his older brother's mouth. He whispered "Elder Brother, we are not allow to discuss that in public!"

He removes his fin from the young blue cat's mouth before resuming talking.

"And for your information, these aren't water tricks. These are real clones."

Gumball chuckle as he replied sarcastically "Sure, call them what you want buddy." He patted at his back at the end of the sentence.

Siana had heard the word "girlfriend" from her elder brother. "And what do you mean 'girlfriend', Elder, Brother?"

Gumball said "What are you talking about? I have a girlfriend."

"Oh, yeah. Who is she?"

"Her." Gumball pointed at the girl he was talking about, and both of his siblings follow of where their elder brother was pointing at. The finger had pointed onto the the peanut antler girl who was eating all alone.

Siana raises an eyebrow and said to her elder brother "Really? Nenni"

_So that's her name, eh? _Gumball thought. _Sounds beautiful._

Wadrin put his fin onto his elder brother's back and said "Elder Brother, I hate to break it to you, but you and her aren't going out."

"What are you talking about? We been going out for the last six months."

Siana scoffed "Please, the last six months you been talking about is how you been slacking off of your schoolwork and training."

Gumball raises an eyebrow. "Training? What do I need training for? I didn't try out for sports."

Siana let out a frustrated groan and did a face palm. "Why do I even bother telling you this?"

"Well, while you speak in nonsense, I'll be going over there to talk to Nenni." Gumball started to walk as he gets out from his shaded tree. Both of his siblings run a bit to their elder brother.

Wadrin shouted as he put both of fins up "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't think that's a good idea, Elder Brother!"

"What? Not talking to my girl is not a good idea!"

Siana yelled in desperation "First of all, she isn't your girl, and second, she may be a girl on the outside, but inside, she's a beast!"

Gumball lay out an offended gasp. "Hey, she isn't a beast! I know because I saw the real beauty from within."

Siana shouted as she was something heading this way "Look out!" She pushes her elder brother out of the way and Wadrin take cover as well as a student was thrown out of nowhere.

The three siblings look up, and Gumball couldn't believe what he was seeing. The peanut antler girl know as Nenni was surrounded by a group of boys. Gumball wanted to go in and save her. However, instead of being either afraid or started crying, Nenni grab the nearest boy by the collar and swing him around until he lets go. She then grab two other boy's head and smash them together, knocking them out cold. He grab the fifth boy and started to punch him in the ground repeatedly.

She then grabs him by the collar and shouted "If I ever hear you making fun of my shell again, I'll kick your ass some more!" Nanni drop his head on the ground before continuing beating him up. After the last beat, she stands up and eyed on the rest of the boys before they cower and ran away.

Gumball remains breathless at the sight of that. His girlfriend, his one true love, had beat up a bunch of bullies.

"Whoa" He whispered down his breath.

Wadrin went to his other siblings and asked "Are you guys alright?"

Siana answered as she and Gumball got up and only she clean up her outfit "Yeah, we're fine." She turned to her brother. "Elder Brother, are you okay?"

Gumball stood there without a word and like a statue. Nanni had put her fist down and some of the students who had witness the fight started to run away from her or will face her wrath. She got her anger face on as she was looking for more students who was making fun of her or was still eyeing her like a freak.

_Whoa, who would have thought that my girlfriend could fight like that? _Thought Gumball.

When she caught Gumball eyeing on her, she asked in frustration "What are you looking at?! You want some too?!"

Gumball remains like a stone and didn't even bother saying a word. Siana, fearing for more trouble, slaps him across the head and resume back to his normal stage.

As Gumball put his hand onto his sore bump, he laughs sheepishly "Sorry about that, Pe-I mean, Nanni. I was impress of your fighting skills."

Nanni put her hands down and blushes a bit. She said "Really?"

"Yeah. Who would have thought that a girl like you would be this tough?"

Nanni's blush disappear and put her hands up before cracking her knuckles. She demanded as her anger started to regrow "What do you mean 'a girl like me', Elder Watterson?"

_Even when she still beautiful and has superhuman strength, she still refers me to that._ Gumball thought.

Gumball laughs at the embarrassment, and continued "What I meant to say was that, uh, is that a girl like you shouldn't be fighting; you should have someone to protect you. Like someone every close to you."

Nanni replied "I don't need someone to protect me; I can protect myself."

"Well, what if that decided to change? What if you want someone to protect you? Someone with a dashing personality and loves to prank their teachers."

"You mean you?" Asked Nanni.

"Well….yeah. Like me. Say, if you're not doing anything, maybe you and I would like to go out?"

Siana whispered at her elder brother in shock "What?!" Wadrin did a facepalm in respond.

Nanni's cheeks were blush at a hint of redness at his offered. Gumball notice the blush and started to chuckled at his mind.

_She's so cute when she blushes._ Gumball thought. He waited for an answer for his girlfriend, but already knew the answer.

However, it wasn't the answer he thought.

Nanni stuttered as the blush were still getting redder "I, uh, gotta go. See ya." She runs away from the siblings, and Gumball was left with a bewilder face.

"What just happened?" Asked a shocking Gumball.

Siana then hit him upside down the head and yelled "Idiot! You made her ran away when you're consist flirting!"

"What are you talking about? She never runs away from me!"

"Oh, please, she does that all the time when you're talking to her and flirt like an idiot! It's amazing that her family doesn't even want her talking or recognize him just like everyone elses!"

Gumball stopped for a minute before saying "What do you mean her family won't let me go near her? Her family loves me because I'm dating her."

Siana shouted with more emphasis "No, you aren't! You two aren't a couple and never will be!"

Her outburst had frozen Gumball immediately, and the rest of the students had overheard her loud outburst.

Gumball said with a few words escape from his mouth "You...You don't mean that, right? Right?"

Wadrin sighted as he put his fin onto his brother's shoulder "It's true. Sorry for crushing your daydreams."

Gumball remained quiet after hearing their siblings' answer. First he thought this was a dream, then wasn't a dream, after seeing the town, this was a dream, but after seeing the Academy, this wasn't a dream.

But now this information about Gumball and Penny, or in this universe, Nannie isn't a relationship, but she's a tough, yet shy, girl?

This is the part where Gumball screams as he went home.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Gumball kept on screaming as he went home and collapsed on his mattress.<p>

"THIS IS SO A DREAM!" Shouted Gumball at the top of his lungs. "What kind of mess up dream is this?!"

His siblings, his family, this entire neighborhood, the whole town, the school, his entire friends and even Penny. This is all mess up.

It's one thing that his family and his siblings, plus everyone he knows, our name into some weird Japanese names and their personality are so-what similar in the real world, but when one of his dreams is messing up his and Penny's relationship, this is where he's crossing the line!

Gumball declared "That's it! Its time for me to wake up! Its time for me to get back to the real world!"

"Its time for you to start training, Elder Brother."

Gumball turns around and saw his little sister standing at the door. Siana ordered "If I were you, I start training as soon as possible instead of talking to yourself for tomorrow."

Gumball raises an eyebrow before asking "Tomorrow?"

"Duh! Tomorrow we're going to be promoted to a shinobi after we perform the cloning exercise, and you should get started as well. I don't know why I keep reminding you." Siana then left the room, leaving Gumball alone.

Gumball said to himself "Sorry, alternative universe of my sister, but I'm not going to be taken no stupid test cause I'll be waking up as soon as possible."

Gumball then went to his closet and saw a baseball bat. _Ha. Even in this dream, there's always a way out. _Gumball thought.

The young blue cat grab the bat and held it with two of his hands on the handle. With a deep breath, he said to himself "Goodbye, weird alternate universe, and welcome back to Elmore, Gumball."

He then struck himself on the top of his head. After a few seconds of feeling nothing, Gumball then collapses on the ground and in his mattress.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it then? I have something to tell you all; I know that at the beginning of chapter one this wasn't going to be like Naruto, but I did. I can't help myself; I love the show. But it isn't going to be exactly like the show from the beginning. However, there are going to be some jutsus and several hand seals that's seems similar, but some of them is going to be my own version of it. So, don't worry, I'm not going to steal the ideas from the show.<strong>

**Also, at chapter ten, I was suppose to put the part of where Gumball finishes the tell, but I forgotten about that. Don't worry, in several chapters, he's going to find out that everything that he had wrote from his tale is coming true.**

**Also, that the tale is finish. I'm sorry that I didn't include that in chapter ten. It was a mistake.**

**Another note is that I'm going to stop it at chapter fifteen. I need to include more chapters in the new Regular Show Fan Fic after showing the new episode in January 8th.**

**And I'm going back to school on the 20th and won't have enough time of posting another chapter till Spring Break or if I have time.**

**Another reason why I'm taking a break on it is because I just find out that the new Naruto movie, Naruto: The Last Movie, is coming in February, and I need to catch up on the show before I seen the movie; I'm in episode 301.**

**Well, that's all I have to say, see ya all later, and be sure to read The Black Jay and The White Raccoon and post reviews, put it as your favorite, or as an alert. Same thing goes to Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja. Catch you all later; NiteOwl18 out. And Happy New Year! **


	14. Chapter 14

**What up, everybody?! This is NiteOwl18 here, and let me just say that Happy 2015 everyone! Sorry, I haven't posted a chapter for almost a week, but I got it done. Let me just say that this was longer than I expected, so I cut it into two parts of it. Let's see how Gumball is doing in this story.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Gumball dizzy woke up by the sound of the alarm clock. He walk as he was still dizzy like he just got out from a merry-go round after a couple of times. Gumball shut off the alarm clock.

"Finally." Stated Gumball as his eyes were still close. "I made it back to the real world."

Feeling great in the inside, but sleepy on the outside, the young blue cat went to the window and open it. He put his head onto the cold and breeze air and feel it as the wind blows his soft fur

Slowly opening his eyes, Gumball continued "It's great to be back in…" Gumball stop at the end of the sentence when his eyes were fully open wide.

"Elmore?"

From what Gumball was seeing into the town, there were several tall buildings with lights coming from the ground and very nosey traffic.

"Oh, man!" Screamed in a whisper Gumball as he was keeping himself from screaming very loudly.

Gumball couldn't believe that he was still there in the dream world, but wasn't hundred percent sure that he was still dreaming, and all of this wasn't real.

He has to be still dreaming; that was it. He just has too. There was no way that any of this is real. This was too much for him from yesterday.

Since hitting himself in the face with a bat in attempt to get out of the dream world didn't succeed him, he needed to find some other ways of getting out.

Putting his head back inside, Gumball quickly thought of a plan to transfer back to the real world. Right now, some of his plans involves hitting himself with more force with a tougher object.

Clearly that didn't work, and hitting himself again won't solve anything. Beside, he had gotten a less severe headache from that bat to the face.

The second set of plans will be him to talk to someone about this. What a super bad idea. He can't talk to his family or his friends about this. Not even the people from town.

They'll think that he's got crazy and locked him in an asylum. A dream asylum in Gumball's hypothesis.

Gumball got rid of the plans that involves hitting himself to wake up and telling random people that none of this is real and quickly try to think of another plan. Gumball put two fingers in the temples of his head and rub them to speed the process of developing a plan. He couldn't concentrate because there was an annoying crow outside and right now it's-

Wait. A crow?

Gumball look outside again and sees a crow standing in the ground as it squawk loudly. Upon looking at the creature, Gumball just thought an idea.

If anyone had the answers to this whole mess up world, the Flash Ninja got the answers. He remembers that he would visit him if he has trouble, if he sees his pet crow.

Gumball move himself down the stairs very quietly to not to wake the rest of the family members up. He enter to the kitchen and reaches the door handle as he went outside before closing the door behind him.

Gumball walk toward the crow and he said to it "Boy, am I glad to see you. Listen, I have some questions from your boss and-"

Before finishing his sentence, the crow then flies to him and started to peck at the top of the young blue cat's head repeatedly.

Gumball ran a bit as the crow follows his direction and continues pecking him. "Ow! Ow! Ow! What is wrong with you?! I just wanted to talk!" Shouted Gumball.

Gumball cover his head with both of his arms, shielding it from the crow. But the crow then started pecking on one of his arms repeatedly before letting himself wide open.

He started to fight off the crow with his arms as he was swinging it at it. The crow dodge it from his attacks before pecking more on his head. At its attacks, the crow had peck him in the groin.

Gumball put both of his hands onto his groin as he muttered "You son of a-"

The crow then started to peck him in the face repeatedly. Gumball quickly open the door and let himself inside as he crawl before closing it. The crow was now pecking on the window from outside as it was making the noise with his beak against the solid glass.

Gumball breathed very rapidly as he can still heard the crow wanted to peck him more. Still at the ground, he take a look at his both of his arms to see slightly red markings all over the surface in each arm.

Wanting to see his face and the top of his head after the crow's attack, Gumball got up from the floor and walked to a toaster before picking up. With it's solid and reflection surface, the young blue cat look at his face to see more red marks all around it. He put his head down to see what is the damage of the top of his head looks. However, he couldn't see it since the reflection only stops at his head. Gumball then put one hand onto his head and felt a slight wince. He knows that it was a lot.

Gumball scream a bit as he feel it "Ah! Damn!"

Gumball look outside that the crow was still pecking on the glass, making more noise. What in the world was wrong with that crow? It wasn't like that from two days ago, or one day ago, since he was still in the dream world, this doesn't count as a day here, according from his opinions.

Still wanting to get some answers from Amuka, and not wanting to get peck again, Gumball look around to see if there was anything to calm the crow down. He then sees a bag filled with breads on top of the refrigerator. Gumball grabs a chair and uses it to get himself to get the bread.

Sensing that the nose has stopped, Gumball peak at the window to see that the crow was still there as it was on the ground. Opening the bag, Gumball open the door before stepping outside.

The crow saw the blue cat again and prepares to attack him, but holds himself when Gumball holds up a bread onto his paw and his other hand to his backside, revealing the bag of breads.

Gumball said to the crow as he moves himself "See? See? I'm no threat. I'm just a cat who is offering you a bread. You like bread, right?"

The crow move himself a bit in Gumball's direction as he squawk in respond.

"Okay. Look, I'm giving you the bread right now." Gumball then throws the bread in the air, and the crow flies to it as it catches with it mouth. It finishes the bread quickly as it was almost gone.

Gumball then took the bag from his behind before grabbing another bread. He asked as he holds another one onto the crow "You want another one, right? Here you go."

The young blue cat throws the second bread in the air and the crow catches it before landing on the ground.

Knowing that the crow is enjoying the bread, and will take him to his master, Gumball spoken again "All right, I have given you two breads. I'm going to give you a third one if you'll promise me to take me to your master. Do we have a deal?"

The crow looks at him with an unquestionable look at its face. There were still bread crumbs on top of its beak.

"I say do we have a deal?" Repeated Gumball as he took out a third bread.

The crow, still confused at what he was saying, squawk in respond again.

"I take it that as a yes."

Gumball then throws the third bread in the air and the crow swoops in and catches it with its mouth before flying back to the ground and eating it.

Satisfied, Gumball said as he walk to the crow "You got what you wanted, now I want something in return." He crouches down on the ground and leads at the eating crow. "Take me to Amuka immediately."

Gumball and the crow stare at each other as the young blue cat was waiting for the 'mystic' crow to take him to the Flash Ninja's lair. He look at his left eye to see that it would glow yellow like before.

However, it took Gumball ten seconds to realize that this wasn't Amuka's pet.

Instead of the crow's left eye glows yellow, it then peck Gumball in the left eye. Gumball falls down on the ground with a loud yelp. The bag of breads had fallen right out of his hand. The crow pick up the handle of the bag with its beak.

Gumball put his hand onto his left eye and saw the crow grabbing the bag of breads. He called out "Hey, hey, put that down."

The crow, ignoring his call, starting flying with the bag of breads still on its mouth. Gumball got up as the crow kept flying away with the bag.

Gumball shouted "Hey! I give you three pieces of bread and this is how you repay me?! What about my deal?!"

His answer was soon got a respond as a small white stuff fell upon on top of his wounded head.

"Perfect. Thanks." Muttered Gumball.

* * *

><p>Gumball was at the bedroom as he washes off the bird poop from the top of his head with soap. He kept muttering that the crow will just ran off after giving him three breads in exchange of transporting him to the Flash Ninja.<p>

Of course, he didn't realize that it wasn't Amuka's pet crow until after the crow had given him a surprise on top of his head.

He raises out the soap a bit more as he could smell that the poop was still there even after being wash off. He felt a bit pain as the water and the soap was affecting his wounds.

"Damn that bird." Muttered Gumball.

Gumball open the cabinet door from the mirror and look for some bandages to cover up his wounds from his face, arms and head. He grab the first thing he sees at the cabinet before eyeing it.

It was a small pink jar that had the words 'Medical Cream' on it.

The young blue cat open the top of the jar, revealing a smooth creamy substance on it. He presses two fingers on it and apply it onto his wounds on his left arm. He gather more and more before rubbing it against the wounds.

Then something happens that surprises the blue cat.

The slightly red marking from his left arm were slowly disappearing until he could see them no more. Thinking that it was something that can make the wounds disappear, but not entirely, Gumball wash his arm off with water before drying it with a towel and looking at it.

The wounds weren't still there! Even after washing off the cream off, the wounds weren't there! They were gone! Actually gone!

Gumball looked at the jar with bewilderment "Whoa."

The young blue cat apply more cream on his right arm before grabbing more onto his face and the top of his head. After he was done, he close the jar and puts it away before closing the mirror door.

He then look at himself in the mirror and saw the wounds from his face slowly disappearing until the red markings were gone from existences. He look at his right arm and also saw barely little of the markings remaining before vanishing. Gumball put his hand on top of his head and felt no pain from it.

"Elder Brother, we're going to be late at the Academy!"

Hearing her little sister from outside the bathroom, Gumball responded "Yeah, I'll be there!"

"Elder Son, do you know what happened to the bag of bread?" Asked Drachir.

Gumball stopped as his whole body froze when his father mention that. Not telling what happen to the bread or his involvement with the non-enchanted crow, he lied "Uh, no, I don't know what happened. Must have been taken by rats, I think."

Gumball open the bathroom door and sees his father going down the stairs. He went to his room and dress in the clothes that he had worn yesterday.

Gumball went down the stairs with his backpack and meet up with his siblings at the front door. Siana open the front door and the three of them headed out of the house.

Olicen called out from her home "Have a nice day, kids, and do well on the exam."

Gumball thought _Exam? What exam?_

"Ugh, why do I always kept on reminding you, Elder Brother?!" Shouted Siana who was looking at him with slight frustration.

Gumball open his mouth in shock as his train of mind kept talking. _How does she knows that?_

"And I don't have to remind every time when I use my jutsu on you!"

Jutsu? His little sister have a jutsu? That's what Gumball wanted to say, but can't due to her sister being more frustrated of answering his stupid questions.

Wadrin calmly said "Guys, please knock it off. Save your straight for the exam."

Siana growled, but not at his second brother "I'm sorry, Wadrin. I just can't concentrate on our _Elder Brother_ is asking me ridiculous questions."

"Take it easy, sis."

"I won't take it easy! This is the biggest exam in the world! I'm been waiting for this day to come. I have been practicing everyday till this moment." Stated Siana.

"Hey, come on, you're top of the class. You have no problem of passing this exam." Replied Wadrin.

"To you maybe, but intelligent doesn't get you nowhere in the real world. Once we pass this, we'll become full shinobi. We're actually going to be training more than ever and learn about strategies and such."

"Calm down, Siana. You're only four years old. I don't think mom and dad will allow you to participate in fighting off enemies."

"Hey, I can fight as much as everyone here. I can develop any strategies on oncoming enemies based on their appearances, their looks, their attitude, and so on. My strategies are one hundred percent foolproof. I can think of over two hundred possible moves; my strategies never fails." Explained Siana.

Wadrin said "I doubt that there's any enemies who would dare set foot on the village. And with our Sky Lord, there's no problem of taking down enemies."

Gumball's mind was racing as he had overheard his sibling's conversation. Shinobi? Enemies? Strategics? Two hundred possible moves? Are they speaking right or was Gumball losing it in this weird dream?

Wadrin asked his brother "What about you, Elder Brother? Are you excited for this exam as well?"

Gumball look at his siblings with different expressions on their faces. Wadrin with a smile, and Siana, well, with the expression that is neither happy nor angry nor sad. It's the same expression she always give to her elder brother.

Gumball remembers yesterday before proclaiming that this whole world that he was in is a dream, his sister came by and reminding him to train for the graduating exam tomorrow. However, instead of training, he was figuring out of how to get transport back to the real world. That, and he was battling with a crow of whom he thought was Amuka's pet crow.

Not wanting to admit to their siblings, especially his little sister, Gumball lied "Oh, yeah, I practice last night while you guys were asleep and right now at the backyard."

Wadrin remembers waking up in the morning to go to the bedroom and saw that his elder brother wasn't in his bed. He said "Oh, so that explains this morning." He put on a little smile to his elder brother. "Well, if you say that you practice, then I hope that you do great at the exam."

Siana added with slight anger in her voice "You better; otherwise, you repeat the Academy for the fourth time this year."

_Fourth time? _Gumball thought. _I failed the Academy three times?_ He had never thought he was terrible at the Academy.

"Hey, don't worry, sis, I pass this exam just like that. I swear it to you." Gumball declared, but in the inside he was lying.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. If you failed this, you'll be the only one in class of not graduating."

Gumball went back to his thoughts again as more questions were born from his brain as both of his siblings were talking about the exam.

When did we decided to graduated?

Has he always been this awful at the Academy?

And the biggest question of this mystery is what is this exam?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so Gumball is still trap here in the dream, where he still thinks this is all a dream. Now comes this graduation exam that he and his siblings need to take in order to become a shinobi. What is this exam? Find out tomorrow! Also, I added something in my profile. Please look it up after reading my chapter. It involves my favorite shows, and something about Steven Universe. See ya guys later. NiteOwl18 out.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, it's NiteOwl18 here with another chapter. Here it is, chapter fifteen. The last chapter that I would be doing since I mention that at the bottom of chapter thirteen. Last time, Gumball just found out that this isn't a dream and he and his siblings are on the way to do a graduation exam. Let see what this exam has in store for the young blue cat. You're going to see most of the characters skills in this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

"Alright, class, today, you'll be taking the graduating exam, where you will show what you have learn in class. After this exam, you all will become fully trained shinobi who will take part of defending this great village like our dear Sky Lord."

The entire class of Nasiia went outside of the building, where they will show their skills like what their sensei had instructed. She was seated next to three other people that are other sensei at the Academy as well. One of them was the headmaster like Glien.

The headmaster was like Principal Brown in Gumball's words, except that he was wearing full green robe all over his furry body plus two light yellow with the sentimental robes with two Japanese symbols in each robes; the first symbol on the left was ス and the other symbol on the right was 卿.

The other two sensi were Nevets and Kocry. Nevets was the guidance counselor and a very weird one, like Mr. Smalls. Kocry was the janitor, and nothing more. Even though he was a boring janitor, the other students, plus Gumball, thinks he's awesome, just like Rocky. They were both wearing the same thing Nasiia was wearing.

Everyone was excited of showing their skills in order to become a fully trained shinobi.

Except for one.

Gumball felt nervous by what they, and including him, are about to show their skills. He put his hand onto his mouth and started chewing on his fingernails.

_Oh man. _Gumball thought. _I never thought I been the one to show them my skills. Skills that I haven't learn not once._

Nasiia got a clipboard in her wrinkle and furry hands as she said "I will be calling your name, and you would show us of what you learn. The exam will cover three stages and you will be scored by points in each stage. Once the stages have been complete, we will add the points to see what you have in order to pass."

_Three stages of the test? This is such a drag. _Gumball thought.

"The first test is the shuriken test. As I call your name, you will throw five shurikens onto that dummy over there. The main part is that you must hit _five _shurikens on that dummy. If you get five out of five, you will earn points. Now first up is Wadrin."

The ten year old goldfish was given five shurikens by Kocry before stepping out from the crowd and walk a bit until he stop and facing the wooden dummy that was about five meters from him. With the shurikens in each fins, Wadrin took a deep breath and throws the mini blades onto the dummy.

Everyone saw the dummy and from its wooden body was filled with five shurikens in a straight line.

Nasiia commented while hiding her true voice with force "Very nice, Wadrin. Next, Siana."

Siana went out of the crowd as her brother went back into the crowd. The five shurikens were removed from the woden dummy's body by Kocry before giving the blades to the four year old pink bunny. The little pink bunny eyed on the dummy with slight coordination. After a few seconds, she then throws the mini blades on the dummy, but all of them misses.

A chuckle was heard from the crowd and Nasiia smirked "Well, it looks like you-"

Before she could finish her sentence, each shurikens had hit the position of the wooden dummy. One in each arm, in each leg and the last one in the face.

The sadistic sensei dropped her gloat and groaned "Never mind."

Gumball eyed at the demonstration given by his sister and brother. _Whoa. Who would have thought that they were good?_

"Your turn, Elder Watterson."

Once his sister went back to the crowd, Gumball was given the same shurikens that was used by his brother and sister before facing the wooden dummy. He kept on eyeing it on the dummy with contrasting, but couldn't when everyone around him was muttering.

It was about him. He tries to ignore it, but couldn't shake off the rumors.

"Its him."

"My parents warn me about him. He's nothing about trouble."

"He's going to failed."

His hands were shaking from the blades and could feel them piercing them from the point. With a deep breath, Gumball spins his whole body until it was like a hurricane and the shurikens were thrown right out from the cyclone.

Gumball stop spinning when he saw the result. However, it wasn't the result he was expecting.

The shurikens didn't hit the wooden dummy. In fact, there weren't any shurikens from what the crowd was seeing. They waited until they came back like what Siana did.

When they waited for a minute, they now have their results.

Then something was dropped from the trees and a body was hit as it lands on the ground. The entire crowd saw what it was and it made almost the entire female students cry. A dead bird was lying on the ground with a shuriken in its body.

Gumball put his paw in his mouth in shock as his whole color was turn green. The crowd look at him with anger and Siana face palm in result.

Gumball jokingly replied "Well, at least I got one, right?"

* * *

><p>"The second stage of the exam is hand-to-hand combat. I will now call two names, and when your names are call out, you will step into the mat and face each other. You will bow to each other in show of respect and fight with only your hands. This stage will consist of five fights, so for every fight you or the opponent had won, those points will be added. If you are unable to fight, raise your hand immediately."<p>

The students plus the adults went to another location in the backyard where their sensei is facing them in a large mat. She looked at her clipboard and spoken "First up is Elder Watterson and Obitas."

With his name call out, Gumball step out from the crowd and went to the mat. When his opponent was call out, he was surprise to see Tobias, or what this universe calls him 'Obitas.' Not to mention the clothes he was wearing.

Obitas is wearing a khaki rainbow shirt, dark brown short and white sandals. His left arm and right leg were cover with bandages. Seeing the bandages covered reminded Gumball of his mother who's right arm was cover with bandages as well.

_Sounds to me that Rachel did a number on him again. _Gumball thought in his mind as the inside was smirking. _This is going to be easy._

Nasiia said to the two "Bow to each other."

Gumball and Obitas bow to each other and stared at each other. Gumball got into his fighting stance while his opponent reminded like a rock.

"Begin!"

Gumball was the first one to charge at him with an open fist, but as soon as his fist made it contact with his opponent's face, he disappear quickly. Gumball was still going with his fist, then out of nowhere, Obitas reappear from his back and send a fast punch on it. Feeling the pain from behind, Gumball throws another punch at him, but his opponent throws another punch, but this time at his face. Seeing him in front of his face, the young blue cat throws a couple of punches at him. To his shock, his opponent dodge them. With his last punch used and missed, Obitas made contact across his chin with a mighty punch, sending the young blue cat flying a bit before landing hard on the ground.

With the fight over, Nasiia yelled with her hand over to the opponent "Winner: Obitas!"

Gumball was still lying on the ground as he could feel the punches and bruises all over his body. Gumball thought _Since when did he actually learns how to fight?_

Nasiia asked the elder blue cat "Would the challenger would like to quit the rounds or continue as he had suffered much?"

Gumball, still on the ground, begin to breath heavily as he look at the crowd as they were chuckling at him. Some of the students he thinks. He didn't quite know who was laughing or not due to having a short headache, which he is having now. He then look at both of his siblings, who were asking them to forfeit the fights.

Without thinking twice, Gumball say to his sensei "I...would like to continue the rounds, sensei."

Nasiia replied "Very well then. I would call out your next opponent."

Siana face palmed again and muttered "That idiot!"

Gumball stand up from the ground and, despite his injuries he had gotten, exclaimed "Bring out the next opponent!"

Gumball thought _This time, I won't lose to my enemies._

By the time he had said those words and his next opponent at the same time, Gumball was now proven wrong.

His next opponent was Amiej, also known as Jamie in Gumball's world, and his round with her went shorter than anyone had expected. Amiej was more brutal like Jamie, except time times worse than he had expected. She succeeded of beating the crap out of Gumball, but by the time she had won, she continues beating. It had taken Kocry and Nevets to get her off the field, but suffered major beatings.

Gumball lay on the ground as he muttered to himself "And she wants to be a shinobi?!"

His third opponent was Eoj, also known as Joe, of whom Gumball thought this was easy since he could kick him out of the mat in less than of a second. The young blue cat charges at his opponent as he could feel power from his right leg. But right where he was about to kick him, Eoj took off his peel and throws it at Gumball's face, knocking him off his concertation. Eoj then sent a powerful punch in the stomach before the young blue cat was landed hard on the ground.

Gumball said as his voice was high on account on the impact by Eoj's punch in the stomach "Oh, come on!"

His fourth opponent was Elisel, whom Gumball calls him Leslie from his world. Gumball thought _This one I can't lose. She too fragile to fight._

Gumball charges at the flower, and unexpected, Elisel went behind and dig her vines up to his behind. Gumball felt his eyes wide as he was sent far away from the mat and landing on a tree.

"No fair!" Screamed Gumball from the trees.

When Gumball went back from the mat after a painful experience from his behind, he faces his last and fifth opponent. To his shock, he saw Tina Rex, or Niat, facing at him with a grin on his face.

Gumball whimpered "Oh, no."

Gumball was then sent back to the trees again by a quick swift of her long tail. "Hey, no tail!" Shouted Gumball again.

The crowd was laughing their heads off as they were seeing Gumball fighting so poorly during his rounds, so was the sensei. They thought that the young blue cat was going to forfeit after his match with Obitas.

But they never thought that he could last long with his four other opponents.

From each fight the young blue cat has been and lose, the crowd kept on laughing more and more. The siblings, Wadrin and Siana, were shaking their head in disappointment, but the one who was more disappointment was Siana. She kept telling their elder brother to not continue the fight, but he wouldn't listen. Both of them have to shield themselves from the embarrassment that their elder brother had suffered from the fights.

Then came the last test. The final stage of the test in order to become shinobi, and so far, Gumball wasn't sure that he wasn't going to pass.

* * *

><p>"The final stage of this test will be different from your target practice and your hand-to-hand combat. After this stage, you will all go on with your lives as full-grown shinobi. This final stage will be easy to a lot of you."<p>

"Ah, thank god." Gumball muttered to himself.

The rest of Nasiia's class went back to the building, but instead of going to their classroom, they went to a different room. Their sensei, plus the two other sensei and the headmaster, were all seated in a table. Gumball had went to the nurse's office to heal his injuries; the nurse had given him the same medical cream that the young blue cat saw from home. The injuries were almost gone, which was good news to Gumball. And the final stage of the exam was easy, which was more good news.

Nasiia continued "From this last stage of the exam, you all are going to produce four clones; one includes the original and the other are clones. If you succeeded on making the clones, you points will be added. I will call your name and you will demonstrate on your cloning. After that, we will total up the scores from all three stages and see that it will be enough for you to pass. Then you will come on and get your headpiece, which is a symbol of your step of becoming an adult."

Right in front of the adults faces and the rest of the class, there were about fifty custom made hitai-ate. It had a blue cloth with a metal plate being attached to it. At the center of it, stood the same Japanese symbol; ス and 卿.

The entire class look at in awed upon seeing the headpiece as their metal plate had reflected onto their faces. They were so excited of passing the test and earning their headpiece.

Except for one.

As much as how great the headpiece would look on himself, Gumball felt nervous when their sensei had mention of everyone doing cloning.

_Cloning?! _Gumball thought as he put both of his hands in nervousness. _I can't do that! I haven't even learn it!_

Nasiia got her clipboard and called out the first name on her list. As soon as the first student came by, he did some hand signs and a cloud of smoke was erupted, and, to Gumball's shock, four other clones of the student were now seen in front of everyone's eyes.

Gumball said to himself "This is not good."

Once the clones disappear, the sensei then give the student a headpiece before the student left the room.

Gumball felt nervous as more students were producing clones of themselves and got their hitai-ate. There's no way for him to produce four clones at a time like this, since he couldn't produce any clone. He doesn't know that; he must have learn this technique.

But just in case, he annualized of how the students were doing it. First it was two fingers up, eyes close, taking a short breath, and a puff of smoke is shown before four clones are seen.

Okay, this wasn't a problem for him. All he had to do is not screw this up.

"Elder Watterson, you're up!"

Gumball heard his name up and sees that the rest of the class were gone. He was the only one left. He got out from his seat and went down the stairs until he faces his teachers. There were barely a few headpieces left upon the table.

Remember what he had seen from the other students, Gumball did the two finger hand sign and closes his eyes. He then takes a short breath as a blue aura was surrounding his whole body.

Right now, Gumball is thinking to himself "Don't screw up. Don't screw up."

Finally, a puff a smoke came in out of nowhere, and once the smokes were clear, Gumball open his eyes and saw his result, To his joy, or what his eyes is playing with him, there were four other Gumball's appear in the room.

Gumball said to himself in awed "Whoa. It's like I'm seeing me in four directions."

Gumball and his clones turn his attention to his teachers, whom three of them had nodding expressions on their faces.

Except for one.

"How I do?" Asked Gumball.

Then Nasiia shouted at the top of her lungs "YOU FAIL!"

Gumball and the other Gumballs fall down on the floor by her yelling. When the original Gumball got back up, he asked in confusion "But I don't understand! I did four clones! How could I failed?"

Nasiia lowers her eyebrow and explained "Well, Elder Watterson, from your involvement from the other two stages, you work and skills were very poorly. And according to your points, you only score a five."

"Oh, that's good."

"Out of fifteen points." Nasiia finished. "Once again, you failed."

Gumball drop his mouth in shock. "Wha-"

Headmaster Glien spoken clearly "Nasiia, can you at least pass him this time? He did produce four clones of himself."

"I agree." Said Nevtes "The young elder had produce four clones. Four perfect clones."

Nasiia disagree negatively "I'm sorry, but I can't pass him. Judging from what he had show in the first two stages, he needs a lot more work. If we let him pass, then he would surely died by his lack of skills."

"What are you talking about?" Gumball gasped. "I too have skills! Just look at my clones!"

Nasiia then throw four kunai knifes at the clones, vanishing them completely. Gumball stood there in shock.

"You couldn't throw a shuriken in a target. You couldn't throw more than just a punch or charging. Not even your clones couldn't dodge a kunai knife. How are you expected to be a shinobi if you can't learn how to be one? I'm sorry, but you failed."

Gumball stood there with his mouth open as the four adults got up from their chairs, and Kocry have taken the rest of the headpiece with him before leaving the room with the other adults. Gumball was now alone, and he had failed.

Again.

He was expressing the same pain he felt when he felt the grade.

* * *

><p>Outside from the building, Gumball stood behind the shady tree again as he look at his classmates with their parents. The shady tree was the only thing that Gumball could separate himself from everyone else. He could see the parent's expression over their child of becoming a shinobi and wants to hold a celebration for their accomplishment. The young blue cat saw most of the adults glaring at him and muttering about him. From what Gumball was hearing, the adults were muttering about him of not passing the exam and feels glad about the news.<p>

"Is that him?"

"Yeah, the only kid who didn't pass."

"Good, they shouldn't let him be a shinobi not since he's-"

"Shh! We're not suppose to talk about that."

Enough of this, Gumball got out from his shady tree and runs away from the crowd with the adults still glaring at him.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Gumball has failed...again. Well, that's it. I'am stopping this chapter cause in about a week from now, I'll be back to school at the 20th. Also, that I'm going to publish more chapter on The Black Jay and The White Raccoon once the new episode airs tomorrow. Thank you all for viewing my story and leaving me reviews. You have been so great to me, and make sure to view my other story. I won't stop this story; I will try to make a chapter, if I don't have that lot of work from college, which I might have. If I do, then I'll wait till Spring Break. That's all the time we have on this story; now I will take a break and wait for the new Regular Show episode. See ya guys later. NiteOwl18 out.<strong>


End file.
